Things That Are Meant To Be
by Soccer-Bitch
Summary: Growing up with six brothers and no sisters, Kallison got used to hectic life, but being away from her brothers is hard, but manageable. When someone from the past shows up, will it be a good reunion or will it be time to call it quits in the Big Apple?
1. Chapter 1

Date: February 28, 2009

Title: Things That Are Meant To Be

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 1 of?

Rating: M (for language and possible situations)

Pairings: Don Flack/Samantha Ross, Kallison Carter/Danny Messer (possibly), Kallison Carter/Adam Ross

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Kallison Carter, but got the name for Kallison from Brown Eyed Girl 75, Samantha Ross belongs to Brown Eyed Girl 75. Don't own anything else.

Summary: Growing up with six brothers and no sisters, Kallison got used to hectic life, but being away from her brothers is hard, but manageable. When someone from the past shows up, will it be a good reunion or will it be time to call it quits in the Big Apple?

A/N: This story is for BEG, because she wanted an Adam/OC, so here it is!

A/N2: Thanks to BEG for helping with dialogue to get her characters just right. I appreciate it more than you know. I owe you big time!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_My lonely nights turn to days_

_My lonely days turn to how my life is going_

_Endless Helpless Hoping_

_I can dream and I can believe_

_But you're the only one who can heal_

_This heart that's broken_

_Endless Helpless Hoping_

_Josh Gracin, Endless Helpless Hoping_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Walking to her mailbox in her apartment in lower Manhattan, Kallison Carter leafed through it all. Bills, bills, junk, random letter from one of her six brothers, and a letter that caught her by surprise. It wasn't the letter that caught her by surprise, however, it was the sender itself that had her curiosity stirred. As tempting as it was to open it and see what it said, she knew that it would be better if she waited until she was lone and in the safety of her own apartment. She could already feel the tears stinging her eyes as she locked her mailbox and walked over to the elevator. It was a few minutes until the elevator came down. As she stepped into the box, she hit the number for her floor when she heard a familiar voice call out to hold the elevator. So before the doors could close, Kallison stuck her hand out and waited for the person to get to the elevator. "Hey," the man said. "How's it going, Kallison?"

"Not bad, Don, and yourself?" she asked.

"Just another day. You have the night shift today?" he asked her, as the elevator doors slowly closed.

"Yeah, Tiffany and I switched shifts. That way she'll cover for me next week when I go out of town," Kallison said.

"You leavin?" Don asked. "Where are you off to?"

"San Diego. I'm going to see my brother Caden," Kallison told him.

"Your mom must be a damn saint puttin' up with half a dozen boys. Where does he fit in the litter?" Don told her.

"At the top," she laughed

"Must be nice to be able to get out of the city for a while. I'm dying to take just a weekend off."

"It's more like an interrogation on my brother's part. He wants to know why I'm not married. He says that I'm the only one in the family that will end up married. If I could, I would give you some of my vacation time. You deserve it,"

"Just tell him that not everyone is cut out to be married. It's not a huge thing to never get married. It's not for everyone."

"Yeah, I know that, but when I was a little girl I went around the house in my mom's wedding dress saying i would marry before I was 25 so that I could have a life before kids. He still thinks I'm the same little girl." Kallison told him. "Hey, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Yes my handcuffs and gun are real and no you can't play with either of them." He grinned.

Kallison laughed. "You know how I told you awhile back about how my father left us when I was about eight months old?" she asked, looking at him nod his head, she kept going. "I've been getting phone calls from an unknown number and I think it may be him. I'm not sure if I should pick up or even tell any of my brothers. What do you think?"

"Only thing you can really do is call the phone company and get a trace put on any incoming call. Or just not answer. That's my best advice. Someone wants you bad enough, they'll leave a message."

"Thanks for the cop answer, how about an answer as a friend? Should I tell Caden or one my other brothers? Cause I think it may be our dad. The only reason i think so is because this is the second letter with his name on the return address. I'm just not sure what to do or if I should do anything at all,"

"Unless it gets really threatening, I'd keep it to yourself. It could be completely harmless. But if you're ever feeling threatened, then tell someone about it for sure."

"Thanks, Don." she smiled unlocking her door. "Hey Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Think you could keep an eye on the puppy while I'm gone?" she asked with a smile. "I don't want to put him in a kennel. If not, I can try and find someone else,"

"As long as he doesn't pee on the furniture or chew up any of Sammie's shoes. She'd die if anything happened to her twenty two pairs of shoes."

"He sleeps in his bed at night, Daniel trained him that way. He's only had one accident in the past month and a half,"

"As long as he stays away from the shoes, it's fine with me. The woman would go mental if anything happened to them. Not like she wears them, but she'd go nuts."

"He's not big on shoes or at least women shoes. He prefers boots,"

"Well I'll keep all the footwear locked in the closet to be on the safe side."

"I appreciate it." Kallison told him. "Tell Sam that I said hi. I haven't seen her around lately. But that could be because my schedule is going for graveyard to swing shift and back and forth,"

"She's been working a shit load of over time. I barely see her."

"You both work too much,"

"Too much work, not enough play."

Kallison laughed. "Least you are getting some. If you get hungry within the next two hours, come on over."

"Hey, she's in bed at this very moment. So you know where I'll be for the next couple of hours until she has to go in to work."

"Have fun with your playing," Kallison told him with a laugh as she opened her door.

"We'll try and keep the noise down. But just so you know, it's all Sam. The noise is all her fault."

"So Sam calls her own name out?" Kallison grinned

"Yeah...she's narcissistic..."

"Keep telling yourself that," Kallison said before nodding bye to him and walking into her apartment.

Walking into her apartment, Kallison heard the paws running on the hardwood floor. After shutting the door, she kneeled down and was met with her six month old black lab jumping on her. The dog was a gift from her brother Hayden. He told her that, she needed more responsibility and that if she ever brought a guy home, that the dog would be a good test of character. After petting him for a few minutes, she picked him up in her arms and carried him back to her bedroom. "And what did you do today, Crush? Huh? Sit on your butt all day? Sounds like my kind of day." She said placing him on her bed, while she changed into powder blue jogging pants and a black spaghetti strapped shirt along with white running shoes. Walking into the bathroom, she grabbed a hair band and pulled her light brown hair into a high pony tail before going back out to the living room and grabbing her cell phone and her keys and putting them into her pocket.

Walking back into her bedroom, Kallison picked up the letter that she hoped was just another nothing. She wasn't even sure what her father's first name was. And Carter was a common last name. Figuring she was just working herself up, she opened the letter and sat on her bed, allowing Crash to crawl into her lap.

_Kallison,_

_I know you know who I am. I know I've made a mistake in leaving you and your brothers the way I did. I hope that you can forgive me for what I've done. I have missed you a lot. I will be seeing you soon._

_I love you._

_Dad_

Not knowing what to think, she put the letter and the envelope in the drawer on her nightstand before kicking her shoes off. She didn't feel like going for a walk now. She was too confused. Why would someone send her something like that? Was it just a joke? Did any of her brother's get something like that? She knew that Flack said that she couldn't do anything unless it gets to the point of threatening. But if it gets to that point, wouldn't that mean it's too late to do anything? Lying on her back, Crush crawled upon her stomach and laid his head on her abs. Running her hand through his fur, Kallison started to relax a bit. She knew if anything happened she could go to Sam or Flack. She had known Flack since she moved to New York City, two years ago.

After four hours of sleep, Kallison found herself at work. Angel of Mercy wasn't too crowded, but she knew that it could change at any time. Wishing she could be back home, sleeping in her bed. She had been tempted to call in sick, but then she knew April would be alone for whatever would come in. April Jefferies was the first person in the hospital that Kallison really got along with. She was an older woman, who had been married twice with only two kids. She was a sweet woman. Kallison went back to filling out the charts and signing off on things when April came running towards her. "April, what's wrong?" she asked, getting the older woman's attention.

"It's bad KC," April panted as the tears fell from her eyes. "It's Jordan's friend. He's been shot!"

"Stay here, I'm going." Kallison told her before rushing off to see what could be done for her friend's eldest son's friend.

Donning the latex gloves, Kallison made her way over to the bed. "What do we have?" she asked the doctor in charge as she looked at the damage. That she could see, there were two gunshot wounds. The blood was everywhere.

"Heart rate is dropping!"

"Garcia, call up to the OR, we need to get him up there now," Doctor Russell told the blonde woman.

"I think its time to get him intubated," Kallison said.

"On top of your game, nurse Carter. Alright, let's get it done, folks."

"Doctor Russell, who is going to give the bagged items to the cops?" a technician asked.

"I'll do it," Kallison said with a sigh as they started to roll the bed up to the Operating Room.

Collecting the bags of possible evidence, Kallison took off her gloves and left them on the floor that would be cleaned up before too long. When seeing someone so young with bullet wounds in them, broke her heart every time. She just hoped that April's son was okay and not involved what so ever. Upon her first year in the city, Kallison learned anything was possible from anyone. Grabbing the bags from the floor, she made her way to the desk to start on the paper work that she knew would be coming.

With her back to the front desk Kallison started on the paperwork after setting the evidence next to her, to make sure no one touched it. It was going to be going from her hand into the next of chain of custody. She knew how important every piece of evidence is to a case. Flack's girlfriend, Samantha Ross, had pounded the importance into her head. Paperwork was Kallison's least favorite thing to do at work. She would love it if there was no paperwork involved, but she knew that would never happen. She heard a voice clear from the front of the desk. Turning in her chair, Kallison's green eyes, met with the familiar blue ones that she knew so well.

"I thought you just got off a few hours ago," Kallison said turning back to finish her paperwork.

"This is the city that never sleeps. Which means neither do I."

"So it would seem," Kallison said. "So what are you here for?"

"There was a kid brought in here earlier. Was shot in the chest. His name is Justin Parks,"

"Yeah I was in the ER with him earlier. He's up in the OR," Kallison said with a sad note to her voice.

"Well he's a homicide now...it's why I'm here....I caught the case."

"So are you doing Sam's job and collecting evidence or is there another reason your here since he didn't make it?"

"Homicide detective shows up first...you know that...I'm just here to start collecting statements from the ambulance attendants and staff and wait for the CSIs to arrive."

"And you want my statement?" she asked him

"I need to know what his condition was when he was brought in. If he was conscious, if he said anything that could tell us who did this. The basic stuff."

"When I got there, he was in and out of it. Two gunshot wounds to the chest. There was a lot of blood loss by the time he reached us here. Before we intubated him he was in and out of it. It was like he was dreaming and talking in his sleep."

"He say anything? Give a description of who shot him? Mention any names? Anything like that?"

Kallison rubbed the side of her face. "He was muttering 'Danielle Matthew, how could you baby'. But soon after his heart rate dropped."

"And that was the last thing that he said?"

"Yeah. But," Kallison hesitated, not sure if it was relevant or not. "I've heard the name before. Danielle Matthew I mean,"

"Where?" Flack asked as he wrote everything down in notepad.

"Justin Parks is the best friend of the son of a co-worker. Justin dated this Danielle and she has taken the break-up kinda hard. At least that is what I have been told," Kallison said as sandy blonde haired man with glasses came up to them.

"Flirting with the nurses, Flack?" Danny Messer asked. "I'm looking for-"

"The belongings of Justin Parks, I know," Kallison interrupted him with a sigh.

Turning around she grabbed the bags and placed them on the table and gave the blonde haired man a form to sign. That way she wouldn't be flagged if something were to happen to the evidence. She remembered when Tiffany from swing shift got her ass handed to her for that, Kallison never wanted that to happen to her, so she made the CSI sign the form.

"Why do I need to flirt?" Flack asked, with a grin gracing his features. "Have you seen my girlfriend? Get a life, Dan-O."

"Yeah, I've seen her. I've seen her every day." Danny said smiling at Kallison as he gave her the form. "And I ask myself every time I see you two together I have to wonder what she's doing with a shmuck like you,"

"It's the blue eyes and the cuffs," smirked Flack as he looked back at Kallison.

Kallison let out a laugh that she couldn't keep in. "And I thought it was just all the dirty talk I heard from my apartment,"

"We aren't that bad," Flack told her. "Remember the guy at the end of the hall that left last month?"

"That made me happy I worked so many night shifts. Every time I was in the elevator and eh was in there, he'd hit on me and the guy didn't take no for an answer," Kallison laughed.

"So you live next prince charming here?" Danny asked.

"Only for the last two years," Kallison smiled at Danny.

"Danny Messer, CSI," he said introducing himself.

"Kallison Carter, registered nurse, ER mostly." She laughed as Flack walked off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The days went by fast for Kallison, who finally finished packing for her trip to San Diego, California. The phone calls hadn't stopped and the when she called the phone company, they told her it was an unlisted number and there was nothing that they could do about the caller. She hadn't received any more letters, so that eased her mind, but it didn't stop her worrying. But worrying was something that came natural to her since she grew up with six brothers and no sisters. The only other female in the house was her mother and sometimes, that made it hard, because there are just things you can't talk to your mother about. She was to leave for the airport shortly, but she was nervous. Her oldest brother Caden, rarely asked her to come and visit and that was the only reason she was going. It was upon his request. She didn't mind coming to see him, but at the same time, she had a feeling he was going to be dropping a bomb on her.

Grabbing the doggy bed from the foot of her bed, she placed it on the futon couch in her living area. She grabbed Crush's leash and dog food and put it inside the bed. She was only going to be gone a week, so Flack didn't really need much. Picking up the dog in one arm and the bed full of stuff, she opened the door to her apartment and that was when she ran into Flack himself. "Hey I was just coming by to drop him off for you," Kallison said as he took the bed and stuff from her and she carried her dog next door.

"You need a ride to the airport?" Flack asked her setting the bed on the couch as he put the dog food next to the dishwasher. "Or back even?"

"I was just gonna take a cab," Kallison admitted. "I don't want to leave my car in the parking lot at the airport,"

"I don't driving you. It's no big deal. Just a friend helping out a friend."

"I wouldn't want to put you out of your way," Kallison told him as she took her mail key off her ring to give to him, along with her spare apartment key. "You are already doing me a big favor by watching Crush,"

"You're not putting me out of my way. Like I said, it's not big deal. And it'll be nice having a dog around. Sam's already got plans on letting him take over the bed."

"If you are interested in a dog like Crush, my brother's dog just had a litter. I'm sure he'd be willing to give you first choice." Kallison told him as they walked over to her apartment so she could get her suitcases. "And thank you for driving me."

"We're not home enough to have a pet. Sam can't even keep a house plant alive."

"It's an offer. They still need to stay with the mom for a couple more weeks, but just think about it. And if you don't want the dog in the end, I'll take it off your hands,"

"I'll talk to Sammie about it. See how she feels."

"I can already see what her answer is," Kallison said as she locked the door to her apartment, before heading to the elevator with Flack. "So your friend Danny,"

"What about him?"

Kallison bit her lip. "He wouldn't be single by any chance would he?"

"Danny's single and emotionally unavailable. He's a mess when it comes to relationships."

Looking down at her luggage, Kallison looked kinda sad about that. "I see,"

"He's always looking for Mrs. Right Now though. So if you're into that kind of thing...."

"You never know when Mrs. Right Now turns into Mrs. Right,"

"Hey, if you think you're going to be the one to break him, be my guest....and I was one of those guys always looking for Mrs. Right Now too...."

"And yet Sam is still around after a year," Kallison said thoughtfully. "Did he say anything about me that night?"

"Sam's around 'cause I'm hard to resist...she'd be miserable without me..."

"I'm sure that's it," Kallison said with a small laugh.

"She would be....and I'd miss her if she wasn't here."

"Sounds like she went from Mrs. Right now to Mrs. Right." Kallison said as they got into Flack's car after he put her two luggages into the trunk.

"She's on her way there...you never know when I might be getting down on one knee and popping the question. And to answer your question, other then making a passing comment that you're kind of cute, no. Danny didn't say anything. Sorry,"

"Not your fault. Having six brothers kinda narrows your chances at dating period. I don't take it personally," Kallison said, attempting to hide the note of sadness that was in her voice. Danny wasn't the first person that she had a crush on, but nothing happened with.

"You could always try busting your game on him when you get back. Danny's not known for his way with the ladies. He kind of likes it when they make the first move."

"And when am I ever gonna see him again? Especially when I'm not in scrubs?"

"Stop by the lab on your day off."

Kallison laughed. "For what? To see him and randomly ask him out?"

"Make it look like you're there to see Sam. And then casually ask him if he wants to grab a coffee. You have worse game then I do."

"It was easier in college. I didn't have to try so hard,"

"Well we're all grown up. It takes work at our ages."

"Our ages? I'm 24 and you're what? 30? You aren't that old...yet."

"Old enough to know that sophomoric frat boy tricks don't get the women that are worth keeping around for more then one night."

"Frat boys were never worth having to begin with."

"I'm just saying is that you have to be mature to find someone that's worth spending forever with."

"Did you ever worry that you passed up the right one before you and Sam got together?"

"Nope.'Cause I'd never met the right one until I met her. I met her and that was it for me. She made me feel things that I'd never felt for anyone else before."

"So the good ones are worth the wait?"

"I would have waited forever to find her."

Kallison smiled at his answer. She had seen the two of them together for a while now and she hoped that one day she would find the happiness that they had. Whether it be with Danny Messer or someone she will meet a few months from now, she just wanted the happiness that she would see in Flack and Sam's eyes. It was the same look her brother Hayden gave to his wife. She was happy that someone in their family got married, because with her track record with men, she wouldn't be getting to that point until she was sixty. Before she realized it, they made it to the airport. Flack just pulled into the drop off, which was fine with her. "Thanks for the ride, and for getting my mail and watching the dog." Kallison told him as she took her seat belt off and reached over and gave him a hug. "I appreciate it a lot,"

"Have a good time and bring me something nice back," Flack told her as they broke apart and got out to get her bags out of the trunk.

"You got it," she laughed before heading inside to check her bags and then she was off to San Diego, California. It had been a long time since she had been out there. The last time was while she was in college, but that seemed like a lifetime ago. She knew she something would happen on this trip, whether it was good or bad, that would have to be determined.

Deciding now was the time for her to get serious if she really and truly wanted to find someone before her brothers started setting her up on blind dates. She appreciated that they care, but it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to find the person on her own, or maybe with a little help from her friends, but not to much help. But for some reason Danny Messer didn't seem like a bad choice to start with. She didn't want to admit it to anyone, but she was really starting to get lonely. Ever since she had her heart broken, right after graduating college, she was a bit scared to go after a man, but she knew she'd have to put that behind her and just go for it, otherwise it would be blind dates set up by her brothers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Okay, that's it for the first chapter. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Date: March 6, 2009

Title: Things That Are Meant To Be

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 2 of?

Rating: M (for language and possible situations)

Pairings: Don Flack/Samantha Ross, Kallison Carter/Danny Messer (possibly), Kallison Carter/Adam Ross

Warnings: Some Strong Language and situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Kallison Carter, but got the name for Kallison from Brown Eyed Girl 75, Samantha Ross belongs to Brown Eyed Girl 75. Don't own anything else.

Summary: Growing up with six brothers and no sisters, Kallison got used to hectic life, but being away from her brothers is hard, but manageable. When someone from the past shows up, will it be a good reunion or will it be time to call it quits in the Big Apple?

Thanks go to: Brown Eyed Girl 75 for all the help and everything! Thanks a bunch and bunch! You are the inspiration and the reason I'm doing this!

A/N: This story is for BEG, because she wanted an Adam/OC, so here it is! I was gonna post this yesterday, but things were just really bad. So instead I'll post on my brother's birthday. lol. Enjoy

A/N2: Thanks to BEG for helping with dialogue to get her characters just right. I appreciate it more than you know. I owe you big time!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Keep smiling, keep shining,_

_Knowing you can always count on me,_

_For sure, that's what friends are for,_

_For good times, and bad times,_

_I'll be on your side forevermore,_

_That's what friends are for._

_That's What Friends Are For, Dionne Warwick_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Extending her trip in San Diego seemed like a great idea when she called the hospital to make it happen. April was eager enough to take her shifts. Kallison wanted to ask about her son, Jordan, but wasn't sure how to bring up the subject. It wasn't a long conversation with April, but it was enough to know that things weren't at the best for April and her family. She was sure that if she asked Flack about what happened when she returned, he would let her know. When she called him, it rang until his voicemail kicked in. She told him that she was staying a few extra days and let him know where he could find the extra dog food to feed Crush with. And she'd call him when she knew when she was coming home. She also told him that he could call her if he needed anything else from her and that she appreciated what he and Sam were doing for her.

That had been three days ago. When things with her brother had been going so well, but he had gone back to work. He was saving his leave time so that he could come visit her in New York City. That was the plan at the moment anyways. She never accounted the problem that would occur while she was out being a tourist as her brother was hard at work. She hadn't even realized that someone had been following her around. Three days ago, her great vacation took a turn and went down the drain.

Looking in the mirror at the airport, Kallison let out a long sigh. Looking at her reflection, she wished that it didn't look so bad. Stitches above her right eye and her left eyes was black. Leaving earlier than expected was the only thing she could think of to do. Getting back home and to her life was what she needed. Caden wasn't happy when he came home and saw her face. She had called him from the hospital, but insisted that she was fine. He was ready to head to the hospital, but she ended up convincing him that she was fine. She knew how to talk him out of things; it was one of the first things that she learned how to do when she wouldn't always get her way.

The cab ride to lower Manhattan was silent. It gave Kallison time to think about everything that had happened since she left New York. She was nervous at first, but then it was more about the excitement then anything else. But after the week was over, Caden went back to work, but was still somehow making time for her while she stayed a few extra days. Unfortunately that didn't turn out so well. With years of experience on his belt, Caden knew that unless his sister wanted to talk about it, he wasn't gonna find anything out. They agreed that she would be extra careful in the city especially since she told him about the phone calls and the letters. He even told her about their father. None of her brothers had willingly talked about it when she brought him up when growing up. Amongst themselves they had decided that she didn't need to know anything about him, that he wasn't needed in their lives or hers. All that was it, the decision was made and there was no way to change the minds of her brothers.

Whenever she saw men with their daughters or even her friends with their dad's she was always curious about how it could have been with her dad if he hadn't left. Would she have left home after high school and paid her own way through college? Would she have made the same mistakes or done the same things that she did? She always played the what if game when she thought about him. She hadn't known his real name until this trip. Each of her six brothers had told her a different name. As soon as Caden told her his name, she realized each of them had used the name at least once when she asked them about it. At times she didn't know why they were so intent on keeping it a secret, but now she did. He wasn't a man that deserved the name of father. That was someone that cared and loved his children, not walked out on them when times were tough, or because of a stupid reason.

The stopping of the cab in front of her apartment jarred Kallison from her thoughts. She was home. This was where her life was. It was where she felt safest. Opening her door, she stepped out of the cab. Smoothing her black skirt that hit just above her knee, she pulled on her leather jacket over her white spaghetti strapped shirt. Her black high heeled boots hit the side walk and she walked with her purse in her hand, while moving to the trunk of the cab. She pulled out both of her bags, one large suitcase and one carryon bag. With the sunglasses on her face to hide the black eye, she paid the driver and thanked him before walking up to the door. Fishing out her key, she unlocked the gate and rolled her suitcase while slinging both her purse and her carryon over her shoulder.

The elevator was already at her level, so when she pushed the call button the doors opened up within seconds and she walked in with all her baggage. She knew after she dropped her bags off in her apartment, that she would have to face either Sam or Flack or both even. She had already gone through one interrogation from Caden; she wasn't looking forward to another round of it. Kallison just hated the stares. That's why she hated speaking in public during school, but that was more nerving in her opinion. Part of her knew that what happened wasn't her fault, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel guilty. If she had given him what he wanted, maybe he would have left her alone and she would still be hanging with her brother and exploring San Diego. But that wasn't how the trip ended.

Exiting the elevator, she walked over to her apartment and unlocked the door and walked in. Kallison half expected Crush to come rushing out of her bedroom, but he wasn't in the apartment. He was next door. She loved her dog. She couldn't help but wonder if he ever got lonely. Usually the only one he saw was her. She had thought about going over to her brother Haden's place and visit with his wife and let her dog play with theirs. She would have to call him sometime and see when a good time for that would be. Walking into the bathroom, she took off her sunglasses and looked at her face. She did look as bad as she felt. With a sigh she put the glasses back on her face and walked out of her apartment and knocked on the door to Flack's apartment.

After a few seconds, no one came to the door. Kallison raised her fist and knocked on the door, harder this time. Waiting a few more seconds, she heard the chain come off the door and the lock being turned. She was faced with Flack in his casual wear. Sweats and a t-shirt.

"You're back early. Did you miss me that much?" he teased her when he saw it was his neighbor.

"No, missed the dog, sorry I stayed a bit longer, but I can take him off your hands now," she said leaving her glasses on her face as he opened the door wider and she walked into the apartment.

"What's with the glasses?" Flack asked taking in her presence. In the two years that he had known her, whenever she came into his place, she automatically placed her glasses on the top of her head, but yet they had stayed on her face.

"Your lights are overly bright," she smiled, looking around his place. Nothing has changed while she left. She didn't know why, but she thought that something might be different when she returned. It could be that she was different since returning from the trip.

"Or you're overly hung-over."

Kallison couldn't contain her laugh. "I haven't had a drink since I left New York,"

"Then what's with the glasses? No one wears glasses inside. At least not in New York. We're all too cool for that here." Flack said looking at her. When looking closely, he saw a bit of redness that was mostly covered by her glasses, so he couldn't tell what it was.

"Well in San Diego, you wear them or become blind from the sun. Do they bother you?"

"Yeah....I find it kinda weird and annoying to be honest." He told her. "It's one of those things that I can't take. Sunglasses in doors."

"Promise not to over react?" Kallison asked.

"Me overreact? Never."

Kallison slowly pulled off her sunglasses to show off the black eye and stitches above her other eye. "Because I don't have make-up on,"

"You get the license plate of that truck?" Flack asked turning her face with his hand so he could get a better look at her shiner.

"You get the license plate of that truck?" he questioned her, not liking the look of her beat up face.

"Even better," she said. "I have half of his DNA."

"Your dad did that to you?" he asked in surprise.

"The first time I've seen him since I was eight months old and this is what I get," Kallison said bitterly. In her heart she knew that it was a lesson learned, but her heart was broken. Her hopes of having her father walk her down the isle whenever she were to get married were gone. The relationship with her father was a broken one and it was going to stay that way.

"You at least hit him back? Get a good shot in?" he asked dropping his hand from her face.

"One lucky shot, before some guy tackled him to the ground. The stitches come out in a week," she told him gently touching the stitches above one of her eyes.

"At least you're okay. It wasn't worse. Hell of a shiner though. You alright?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I guess so. I have to be more careful, Caden thinks he's gonna come looking for me," Kallison said with a roll of her eyes.

"Guy won't get within ten feet of you. We'll be on his ass if he even tries." Flack told her confidently.

"I'll be fine, just gotta pick up a new can of mace," Kallison said. "So did Crush destroy anything? And how much do I owe you for watching him?"

"You don't owe me anything. But you might need to buy Sam a new pair of running shoes. He managed to get into a pair of Adidas cross trainers she's only owned for a month."

Kallison looked surprised at that. "Really? Only a pair? Sam convince you to let him stay up on the bed?"

"A two hundred dollar pair." Kallison flinched at the price of the shoes. "We had to kick him out to the couch. She didn't feel comfortable doing things with him in the room."

Kallison laughed. "Well my brother usually locks his dogs in the bathroom."

"Well he ended up on the couch....she just didn't....want him to see or hear..."

"I don't want to hear and yet the two of you are still loud," Kallison said. When she heard a choked laugh, Kallison turned her head and saw Danny Messer there. "Hi," she said a bit embarrassed for saying that in front of her neighbor's company.

"Hey....don't worry....I've had to listen to them too...." Danny told her

"I haven't had to listen to them in awhile. Gotta love graveyard shift," Kallison blushed. For some reason, during her trip, Danny Messer had come into her thoughts, but she wasn't sure if he would ever see her as anything but cute like Flack had said on the way to the airport.

"You can't escape those two. Morning, noon and night. They're like rabbits." Danny laughed as Flack walked out of the room to find Crush.

"That could be why the old man on the other side of this apartment moved out," Kallison said thoughtfully.

"At least they're having fun and getting some. Lucky them if you ask me."

"At least someone in the apartment is," she said boldly, not knowing why she said it, but she did and couldn't take it back. She just hoped she didn't make a fool of herself in the process.

"Lots of ways to take care of that kind of problem. Trust me." Danny smirked at her.

"Is that an offer?" Kallison asked intrigued.

"No...I'm just saying that if one needs to, they can take care of things themselves..."

Looking at Danny, she said, "Too bad,"

"Unless you want it to be an offer. Then you'd have to at least take me out to dinner and buy me a drink first. I don't do the fuck 'em and leave 'em thing." He told her.

Running her tongue over her bottom lip, Kallison thought about what she really wanted to say and what would happen if she said them because she knew she wouldn't be able to take it back once they were out in the open. "I have Chinese food on the way and beer in the fridge if that's what you mean."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Kallison couldn't believe she actually said them. Never in her whole life has she been so forward with a guy she hardly knew. If she could run as far from the situation she would have, so she did the next best thing, she avoided his gaze.

"How about a rain check?" Danny suggested.

Kallison looked surprised, but silently nodded her head in agreement.

As she was thinking of something else to say, Flack came back in with her puppy in his arm and his little bed in his other hand. Smiling when she heard Flack curse when Crush tried his hardest to get out of his arms when he saw her standing there. When he was in reach, she took the black lab from her neighbor. Once he was in her arms, Crush went wild with the licking of her face. She couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. After a minute or so, he calmed down slightly. "I don't think he missed me or anything, do you?"

"Not at all," Flack grinned as he picked up the rest of the dogs' stuff after handing her the bed. After gathering everything, he told Danny he'd be right back and helped Kallison with the stuff and walked next door to her apartment.

Opening the door, Kallison told Flack he could just put the stuff in the kitchen. "I really do appreciate you looking after him. I really didn't want to take him all the way to New Jersey so that Hayden could watch him. Especially with this new issue that Caden is probably talking to them all about now even though I told him not to,"

"It's not a problem." He told her. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"What with this?" she asked indicating to her bruised face. "I'll live. It's just another hard lesson learned."

"If you run into problems about this, come and let either me or Sammie, know, alright?" he told her making sure she knew that she wasn't burdening them with her problems, that he was actually worried about her.

"I'll be fine, Don. Thanks. I'm just gonna wait for my food and drink a bit and go to bed. As my brother said, tomorrow is another day and even more shit will hit the fan. If it includes me, well that sucks, but if not, then get on with life," Kallison said. "Tell Sam to call me and let me know when she's free and we'll go shopping for a new pair of shoes."

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into," Flack warned her as he headed to the door and left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The consistent knocking on her apartment door woke Kallison up from her sleep. Rolling over she looked at her bedside table and saw that her digital alarm clock read 10:30 am. She was still so tired though. Laying her head back down on the pillow, she hoped that whoever was knocking on the door would just go away. After a few seconds the knocking came back. She had a feeling she knew who it was, but her bed was just too comfortable to get out of. As she was about to start drifting back to sleep, her phone started vibrating from the table. Reaching for it she didn't bother looking at the caller id before answering it.

"Hello?" she said as she moved over and Crush walked up towards her and laid down on the other pillow.

"Hey I know you're home," came of the voice of Samantha Ross.

She was Flack's girlfriend and had been one of the first real friends Kallison had made after coming to live in the city. She understood the woman, but she just had a way about her that just drew you in. It wasn't a bad thing at all, but it was very hard to resist liking Samantha after truly getting to know her. But that was only after you got through her tough kick ass exterior.

"You stalking me or something Sam?" Kallison asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, I do have a girl crush on you," Sam told her.

"And how did Don take the news that you had a crush on me?" Kallison laughed.

"He says it's cool as long as he gets to either join in or watch."

"And for some reason I don't doubt it one bit. So there a reason for this wake up call?"

"You owe me a pair of shoes and I need to go shopping....I am in need of retail therapy." Sam informed her.

Kallison sighed and looked at the clock again. "Use your key and get in here. The chain isn't on,"

Tossing her phone, Kallison listened as the locks were turned and the door to her apartment opened. "I'm in the bedroom!" she called to Sam, without moving a muscle to get out of bed.

"Come on lazy ass, get out of bed," Sam said coming into the bedroom with a cup of ice chips.

Kallison looked confused for a minute. "Sam why are you chewing on ice?"

"Because I'm sexually frustrated. I chew ice when I'm sexually frustrated. And apparently, according to Cosmo, so does 65 per cent of the female population."

"Then pass it over," Kallison told her. "So what happened to make you so sexually frustrated?"

"Don got called out....right in the middle of things....and when I was like thirty seconds away from an incredible orgasm. He actually had the nerve to answer the phone. Can you believe that?" Sam asked plopping herself on the bed next to her friend.

"And you didn't kill him?" Kallison asked surprised. "I don't know what I would have done."

"Well in his defense, he did offer to go back to what he was doing..."

"A little late."

"Exactly...by that time I was so pissed he'd answered the phone I couldn't relax. So off he went to work." Sam said as her head hit the pillow and her hand went into the bowl of ice chips.

"And so here you are, in my bed with me eating ice chips," Kallison noted.

"Yeah....he better make it up to me when he gets home."

"Man I wish I had a man. Period. It's been too long since I've had one; I'm forgetting what its like,"

"I'd say borrow mine....but no. Sorry. You can't have him."

"That's a little gross seeing as I can only see him as a seventh brother," Kallison told her taking one of the ice chips from her.

"Hey...trust me. The man has skills. Mad skills."

"Were you and Don always together after you came out here or was there ever anyone else? 'Cause I could so see you and your friend Danny. He's hot." Kallison told her as she took off the covers and crawled over Sam to get off the bed and head to her dresser in shorty shorts and a sports bra.

"Danny? Me and Danny? Never." Sam told her.

"Well I would take him over my ex any day." She told her moving to the bathroom and looking at her stitches. She touched the side of the cut and hissed in pain. They were still kind of sore, just like the doctor in San Diego has said that they would be.

"There's nothing wrong with Danny. I mean, he's hot and all that. But he's Donnie's best friend. I can't be thinking about Donnie's best friend that way." Sam said putting her cup of ice on the bedside table and paying attention to Crush.

"I bet he is. I've heard talk."

"A girl can dream," Kallison said coming out of the bathroom in a yellow fitted tee and dark jeans. "I have graveyard shift tomorrow night. Can't wait to show up with this on my face."

"Just tell people your lesbian lover got jealous and knocked you around." Sam suggested.

Kallison laughed at that as she made her way to her closet of shoes and opened it. "Walking shoes, sandals or boots?"

"Sandals. See my new crocks? Bright green. Don calls me Kermit."

"Very nice." she said looking at Sam's feet. "Silver, neutral or black?"

"Black."

"So, you think I've got a shot at getting Danny to notice me?" Kallison asked, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"I think so....why wouldn't he notice you? He'd be dumb and blind if he didn't."

"I asked Don if he said anything about me the day I met him at the hospital and all he said was that Danny thought I was cute. That's how my brother's usually describe me,"

"Well when Danny says someone is cute, take it as a compliment. He doesn't hand them out often." Sam informed her friend. "You know who he told me I looked like? Rachel Bilson."

"I like Rachel. She's hot." Kallison told her. "I just don't know how to go about doing anything about it. I mean when's the next time I am gonna see him? When someone dies unnaturally at the hospital?"

"Show up at the lab. It's what I'd do. I used to go downstairs and park my ass on the edge of Don's desk to get him to pay attention to me."

"That's you Sam; I've never been able to do that. As much as I want to." Kallison sighed as she sat on the bed to put on a pair of strappy black sandals with a small heel.

"Well then I can put on my matchmaking hat and see what I can do." Sam offered with a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't say no to it, but I don't want it to be weird."

"Why would it be weird? We can double date. I'll get Don to invite Danny somewhere with us and I'll invite you and then BOOM. You're there together and we're a happy little foursome."

"Boom? Sam you have been with Don too long." Kallison laughed as she grabbed her phone and put it into her purse. She took Crush from Sam and put him in the bathroom where there was food and water for him and shut the door.

"It's actually a Danny saying. It's just rubbed off on us." Sam admitted as sat up on the bed.

"Makes me wonder what else has rubbed off on you," Kallison joked.

"You don't want to know," Sam told her with a laugh before they walked out to the living area and Sam grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

When the two of them were out, Kallison turned and locked her apartment and walked with Sam to the elevator. Whenever they wanted to leave, it seemed like the elevator took its sweet ass time. As if it knew they wanted to leave quickly.

"Do you mind if we take my car?" Kallison asked.

"Have you replaced that piece of crap you had last time you drove?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Kallison told her, knowing Sam's distaste for her old used car that she had gotten in California when she was in high school. It was a great car for the time that she had it and it had gotten her to where she needed to go, but it was replaced by a glacier blue metallic Honda CR-V. It was the perfect car for her and she didn't have to worry about it breaking down on her way to work or anything like that. After the trip down to the lobby, the girls headed to the parking garage. "It's a new car and I got it in a great color,"

"Oh did you now?" Sam asked. "So there won't be rust or seatbelts that have to be fixed or anything like that?"

Kallison blushed in embarrassment. She was certainly glad to have this new car. "Nothing like the old car. Not even the same dealer."

"Good," Sam said with a smile.

When they reached Kallison's parking spot, she disarmed the car. "What do you think?"

"Much better," Sam told her in approval as she got into the passenger side of the car. "Now let's get some retail therapy in."

With a laugh, Kallison started the engine. After finding a CD they could both agree on, they were on their way to spend their paychecks and make themselves feel better. For Kallison it would probably be a bit harder. Being as self-conscious as she was, she was worried that once she and Sam got out of the car, people would be looking at her and whispering. For as long as she could remember she wanted to meet her father face to face. Now that it finally happened, she wish she could take that back. She never wanted to see him again, but she knew in her gut that she hadn't heard the last of him, not by a long shot. She knew how stubborn her brothers could be, and she knew that they didn't get it from their mother, so she was slightly worried.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ElaineDex: Thanks so much!!

Hope06: I would fall for either Danny or Flack; I don't think I can pick which one though. Lol

mrsphan: Thanks! It is Flack/OC, just not my OC. The OC with Flack belongs to Brown Eyed Girl 75, her name is Samantha Ross. I hope that you keep reading!

Hope and Love: Glad to hear that you loved it. I hope you will enjoy this one just as much.

IluvPeterPetrelli: That would be a great question! lol Well I hope you like this one, too!

Brown Eyed Girl 75: I figured out that they'd have to have that relationship after the idea for the story came to my mind. lol I hope you like this one too. And maybe even review it. Hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Date: March 9, 2009

Title: Things That Are Meant To Be

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 3 of?

Rating: M (for language and possible situations)

Pairings: Don Flack/Samantha Ross, Kallison Carter/Danny Messer (possibly), Kallison Carter/Adam Ross

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Kallison Carter, but got the name for Kallison from Brown Eyed Girl 75, Samantha Ross belongs to Brown Eyed Girl 75. Don't own anything else.

Summary: Growing up with six brothers and no sisters, Kallison got used to hectic life, but being away from her brothers is hard, but manageable. When someone from the past shows up, will it be a good reunion or will it be time to call it quits in the Big Apple?

A/N: This story is for BEG, because she wanted an Adam/OC, so here it is!

A/N2: Thanks to BEG for helping with dialogue to get her characters just right. I appreciate it more than you know. I owe you big time!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Lie to me  
I promise I'll believe  
Lie to me  
But please don't leave_

_Sheryl Crow, Strong Enough_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Waiting for her brother in a small café' made Kallison wonder what it was that he wanted to talk to her about. Out of everyone in their family, he was the only one with a wife and a son who just turned two years old. The little boy was very energetic and wore out his mother on many occasions. She missed seeing him every other weekend, but since they moved to New Jersey, that made it much harder to do so. She wasn't sure if Hayden was going to bring his son or if he invited Tyler. Before leaving on her trip to San Diego, she hadn't seen either of her brothers for awhile. When she had first moved to the city they were always coming over when she was just getting off work. The two years that she had been in New York had just flown by.

After taking a drink of her water, Kallison set it down in time to see someone approaching her. The man had black slacks and a white button down shirt on, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His mocha colored hair was a mess, as if he had just rolled out of bed. His jaw was structured and a smirk graced his features. After taking off his sunglasses, she saw his dark brown eyes. "You just roll out of bed?" Kallison asked looking at one of her older brother's.

Tyler kissed her cheek and sat down next to her. He took in her outfit. High heeled boots that went up to her knees, a black flowy skirt with a white spaghetti strapped shirt. She had a jean jacket draped over her chair. "About an hour ago. Hayden called and told me that since I have the day off we are having a brother and sister talk minus the other four."

"Did he mention what he wanted to talk about or if he's bringing Damon with him?" Kallison said, reaching over to Tyler's cheek and rubbing off some of the foundation that had come off her face.

"Well I didn't hear him screaming in the background, so I think it will just be the three of us." Tyler said as he batted her hand away from his face. "Why are you wearing so much of that stuff?"

"I got a gift before leaving San Diego." Kallison told him as he took her bottle of water and downed the half that was left. "I'm surprised that Caden didn't call and tell you like I'm sure Hayden knows."

"Is this about him calling about you coming home early?" Tyler asked.

"I saw Dad when I was there," Kallison told him.

"Are you insane?" he asked looking into her eyes that were brimming with unshed tears. As she got up, he grabbed her and hugged her to him as she shed the tears into his shoulder. "What happened baby girl?"

"I'm the reason he left, Ty, it was all my fault." She cried as Tyler's hand rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm so sorry Tyler, I'm so sorry,"

"What are you sorry for?" another voice said as he took Kallison's emptied seat.

Looking up from Tyler's shoulder, she saw a man about six feet tall with sparkling blue eyes. His hair was gelled and a dark brown with the tips a blonde color. The man was wearing dark blue jeans and a sweatshirt that had the Marine Corps symbol on it. He looked as if he fit in with the crowds.

"She thinks Dad leaving is her fault," Tyler said looking at his brother.

"Kallison how many times have we told you that it wasn't your fault." Hayden said with a sigh as he got up and brought another chair over and placed it in between the two that were already there. Once she was done crying, she used her fingers and wiped the stray tears off her face before sitting in the seat Hayden had brought over.

"So want to tell us about what happened in San Diego or should we call Caden and put him on speaker phone back at your apartment?" Hayden inquired as he waved over a waiter to order some drinks for the three of them. Once the waiter left both Hayden and Tyler looked at her expectantly.

"Caden hasn't changed, but his place was actually clean," Kallison told them not meeting either of their eyes.

"We don't care about Caden's place or what he's into or what movies you guys watched. I wanna know what led to the stitches on your face and the black eye you are sporting now," looking at Hayden brought Kallison to remember how he used to get so mad when she avoided the question. He had spent three hours waiting for her to give him a simple answer when she was fourteen, some of the time it felt as if he was a second mother the way he pestered her for answers that a brother usually didn't want to hear about.

"We just need to know what happened," Tyler told her.

"Caden had to go to work, he got a ride from one of his buddies so that I could use his truck," Kallison started, her voice was low, but not enough where her brother's struggled to hear what she was saying.

Tyler looked at her shocked. "He let you drive his truck without supervision?"

"Tyler, you can ask her about that later, she was telling us what happened." Hayden said before urging his sister to continue with the story.

"He left me with the key to the house and the truck. By the afternoon I was bored, so I took him up on the opportunity to use his truck. I mean I have been there before and things were familiar and he had a GPS in there, so I figured I would be fine." Kallison said a she ran a hand through her hair. "I went to a bar and grill for lunch. It was fine there. I ate, I people watched I paid and then I got a call from Caden, he was going to be working later than planned and wanted to know what I wanted him to pick up for dinner."

She stopped talking when a waiter came and took their orders. Kallison didn't pay attention to what Hayden and Tyler were getting; she just ordered herself a Caesar salad and another iced tea.

"What happened next?" Tyler asked.

"We talked for a few minutes and finally agreed on something. You know how Caden is, always wants it his way, but I didn't want pizza again. After I hung up with him I was approached be a man. I was just paying my bill. Once had my credit card back in my wallet, I turned and kinda bumped into him. I apologized and went to leave, but the guy blocked my path. I went to move around him again and he wouldn't let me." Kallison took a deep breath before continuing. "He called me by my name and that threw me for a loop. I had never seen him before, well that I could recall. Then when he told me his name, I was excited. I was standing face to face with the one person I've wanted to meet since I was sixteen years old. I should've known who he was before."

"How could you? There was only one picture in the house of him and everything else was thrown away," Tyler told her as she wiped the tears from her eyes that had fallen from her eyes.

"What else did he say?" Hayden asked handing her the jacket on his chair, when he saw her rub her arms for some warmth.

"He asked what I did for a living, and I told him I'm an ER nurse and then he smiled at me. He asked if I was making a good living. I told him I was making enough to keep food in my stomach and a roof over my head. He asked if he could borrow ten grand. Something about how he was in debt from gambling. I told him that I didn't have that much money to give to someone."

"Is that when he hit you?" Hayden questioned her.

Nodding her head, she looked at him. "I hit my head on the corner of the podium that you pay your bill at. When I got up, he looked thoughtful and I was just confused. I hit him in the face and he was about to hit me again when this guy saw what was happening and he tackled him. I wanted to meet him for so long, but I never thought that was how it would go down."

It felt like ages before either of her brother's spoke a word. Their food had come and it remained untouched. Kallison looked down at her salad. She was debating if she should stay or bail and wait for their phone call and see what happens next with them. It wasn't as if they could do anything, the damage was already done and couldn't be reversed.

"You said that he blamed you for his leaving?" Tyler's soft voice broke the silence at the table.

"As I left, when he was being restrained that's when he yelled it. It was loud enough for everyone to hear. I didn't know I was so bad that he had to leave. I mean I was a baby, what could I have done that was so bad to make him blame me for bailing on his six sons and new daughter?"

"You didn't do anything baby girl." Hayden told her as he placed one of his hands on top of hers. "You can't believe a word of what that man says."

"How can I not? Maybe if I had turned out to be a boy he wouldn't have left." She tried to reason.

"He had months to prepare for knowing that you were a girl. It was Mom's easiest time with you in her belly. She said that at least she would have some female company in the house; even if it was a daughter it was good enough for you. Around the time you were born, Dad started changing. It had nothing to do with you. He had problems and couldn't figure out what was important to him." Hayden told her.

"Plus if you were a boy I think Ma would have just left you with the boys and that wasn't not gonna fly with Caden or Jensen and especially not Rob, that boy sure loved his sleep." Tyler laughed as he picked up his fork and took a bite of his sister's salad.

"Loved? That boy still sleeps as long as he can still." Kallison said, making the three of them laugh.

"The holidays are coming up." Hayden said as he starting eating his pasta. "I was thinking of inviting everyone over to our house."

"Caden is already bunking on my futon. If Matthew wants to stay he can have the arm chair or the two can switch off or whatever, but my place isn't that big and I'm not giving up my bed." Kallison said.

"Well I will call the others and run it by them. Maybe this way we can all be together for the holidays like we used to do when we were growing up. It will be good for Damon to see that he has other uncles besides Tyler." Hayden said with a smile.

"Why?" Tyler asked, a smirk gracing his features. "I'm the cool one and the only one he needs to see."

"Right," Hayden said with a disbelieving look before looking at Kallison. "You can invite your friends if you want."

"What about my friends?" Tyler asked.

"You have friends?"

Hayden couldn't contain his laughter. And after a few seconds it turned into a full out belly laugh. "She doesn't miss a beat does she?"

"Never has," Tyler smirked.

As she continued to eat, Kallison was happy to be with two of her brothers.

"So how's the love life going?" Hayden question asked her.

"I won't dignify that with an answer," she told him as she took a large gulp of her iced tea.

"You know what that means," Tyler told his brother. "She has someone that she's putting the moves on or has recently snagged."

"It does not," Kallison told them.

"I've just come to realize something is all," she admitted. When her brothers' didn't say anything she continued. "I'm happy with my life as it is. I have a good job that I do enjoy. I have great friends and I have enough family living close by to make sure I stay grounded and safe. I don't need a man to be happy."

"You'll always have us," Tyler told her.

"And we will always support you in whatever you decide," Hayden told her.

"Glad to hear it." She smiled at them.

After leaving her brother's to return home, Kallison decided to soak in the bath for a while. It would always relax her to no end. It seemed as if the stress just melted away with the steaming hot water. At times she felt as if she could spend more time in the bath than with some people, but then real life would get in the way of that. Right in the middle of her soak, she heard the apartment phone started ring. With a sigh, she plugged her nose and submerged herself in the water. When she came up for air, her cell phone was ringing.

Grabbing the hand towel, she dried her hands before answering it.

"Hello?" she said, forgetting to look at the caller id.

"Hey...it's me....the sunshine of your life." The voice on the other end said.

"Hey, Sam," Kallison laughed. "What's up?"

"I'm just calling to check on you. How did lunch go?" she asked

"It went surprisingly well. Tyler's coming to stay next week and there may be a big family gathering for the holidays which means I have two brothers living with me. How are you doing?"

"Well....I'm still chewing ice...so what does that tell you?" she asked her friend.

"It tells me that you need to get some." Kallison smirked.

"No shit....Donnie left me a message....he says he's coming home for his hour lunch break. And he never comes home on his break."

"He came home on his break and you are still chewing ice?"

"No....he's coming home.....he'll be here in about an hour."

"So then I probably shouldn't try and get that nap in that I was going for after my soak in the tub, huh?"

"Not unless you want to hear us, but who know, the man may just want to actually sleep. He's confusing."

"What man isn't?" Kallison asked, using her feet she turned on the hot water again to warm up the water that had been cooling off. "So what else is up?"

"You don't have any plans tonight do you?"

"Not at the moment. I have graveyard shift tomorrow, but other than that, nope."

"Well we are going to a bar. Danny and Don will be there. So you have to come. I'm not taking no for an answer. And dress sexy." Sam told her.

"I'm not really a bar kind of girl, Sam," Kallison sighed.

"We are going. End of story. Do you want to meet us there or do you want to get a ride with me?"

Kallison just sighed, knowing that Sam wouldn't give up until she got her way. "I'll meet you there,"

"Good choice. It's the one a block away from the police precinct. You know where it is?"

"Yes I do. So don't worry. I'll be there."

"See you there later tonight," Sam said

"Bye," Kallison said and waited until Sam said her good-bye before hanging up the phone and turning off the water and continuing to soak in the water.

After hanging up the phone, she dropped it in-between two towels and went back under the water. If she could breathe underwater, there was a good possibility that she would live there. It was calming for her to lay in the water for and let the time pass by her without even thinking about anything else. When she was a teenager, she had locked herself into the bathroom and took a bath after a soccer game. Even though the door was locked she made sure that the navy blue curtain was pulled around so if someone found away into the bathroom, she was covered. That was something she hated about growing up with six brothers, they didn't know the meaning of privacy.

Once the water from her bath got to the point where it was too cold to stay in, Kallison lifted the plug for the drain and stood up and grabbed the towel on the rack and wrapped it around her body before grabbing her phone and walking towards her bedroom. Smiling upon seeing Crush asleep on the pillow next to hers. He had come accustomed to sleeping right there no matter the day and when she had him in the living room she had to make sure there was a pillow, otherwise he would start pawing at the door to get it.

As she went over to the closet, she wondered what she should wear that Sam would agree with. She had to laugh at that. She was letting Sam get to her in the way of how she dressed and it wasn't a bad thing. When she had first come to New York, she was scared of many things even if she had two of her brother's just a phone call away, but that was okay for her. She didn't need them coming over unannounced anytime that they wanted. That had been bad enough when she was living at home and they walked into her room unannounced without knocking what so ever. That was one of the many things she hated, but she learned that there was no way to change the way her brothers' would act.

Riffling through the clothes hanging up, she decided against wearing a dress; instead, she went for a skirt that hit just above her knees. It was white that flowed freely and didn't restrict her movements. Since she was going with the skirt, she knew it would be cold seeing as it was late October and in New York that meant cold nights. Placing the hanger that had the skirt on the hook on the inside of the closet door she bent down to look at the shoes. She passed over every sandal and looked at her boots. She didn't feel like wearing her Uggs, so she skipped over those as well. Then she saw the ones she got at a sale in LA when she made a trip to see Robert. She had spent two days with him before she headed off back to San Diego to see Caden, but that was two years ago. The boots were black with a two or three inch heel and three buckles on the outside of them. She picked them up and put them by her bed before going back into the closet. She was only looking for a few minutes when she saw the perfect top for tonight's outfit. It was a red tie back halter top. It had scrunching around the bust line, but it looked good. Taking the hanger off she placed it upon the hook where the skirt was at.

Now that she had her outfit she went to relax for a bit. She put on a pair of old running black shorts and a gray sports bra. Throwing the towel into the hamper, she brushed the tangles out of her hair before picking up Crush in one arm and the dirty pillow in the other. Walking out of the bedroom, she placed Crush on the floor and closed her bedroom door and put the pillow on top of the basket of laundry that had to be done. She walked over to the linen closet and took out another pillow and walked over to her room, opened the door and threw it on the bed and closed the door before walking towards the kitchen to make a snack.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Walking into the bar, Kallison was glad to be inside. She didn't see Flack, Sam or Danny, so maybe she was just early. She made her way to the counter and sat down and took off her denim jacket and waited for the bartender to make his way over to her. IT wasn't too busy so she didn't think that it would take too long. And she was right. Less than two minutes and he was in front of her.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "I'll have a beer, please."

"Make that two," an approaching voice said.

The man nodded his head at the person behind her and went to get two beers.

When she turned her head, she locked eyes with a pair of blue eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"I thought I was early," Kallison said, smiling at him. "Sam and Don here?"

"I just talked to Flack. They're running late. Something about how she looked in her original outfit and how he had to make up for something he'd screwed up on earlier..." Danny informed her.

"So basically he couldn't keep his hands off her," Kallison laughed

"They're like newlyweds. Can't say I blame him though."

"Yeah, Sam is pretty hot," Kallison said handing the money to the bartender for the two beers.

"What? You got a girl crush on her or something?" Danny questioned her.

"Not a crush, I just know that she is a beautiful woman."

"She is....he's a lucky guy. He managed to find someone that actually loves him enough to put up with his shit."

"They are both lucky to find one another," Kallison said. "And you? No luck finding Mrs. Right?"

"Not yet...what about you? Why doesn't a pretty girl like you have a Mr. Right?"

"Having six brothers around tends to scare guys off, especially the two that live here,"

"That's way too much testerone in one house. I feel bad for your mother."

"She would tell you not to." Kallison laughed. "She had all of them scared of her wrath while they were young."

"Yeah...my mom was like that with me and my older brother Louie when we were growing up. She put the fear of God into us. And whipped our asses on more then one occasion."

"Were the two of you trouble makers?" she asked curiously.

Danny grinned at her. "We raised hell. Lots of it."

"I can only imagine," Kallison told him. "How late do you think they are gonna be?"

"Not that much," Sam said standing behind her friend while holding Flack's hand who couldn't wipe the goofiest grin off his face if he had tried. "Sorry about being late. I'm sure that Danny filled you in,"

"Yeah, so I guess you don't need any ice cubes tonight?"

Sam just grinned at her.

No answer was needed.

"You two make me sick," Danny told them, a smirk on his lips as he polished off his beer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope and Love: Thanks!

Hope06: Yeah, his expressions are great.

iheartcsinewyork: Thanks so much! I couldn't contain my grin when I put that down, lol

Forest Angel: I'm glad you found it. I hope that you continue to read it.

Brown Eyed Girl 75: I know what you mean, but no worries, she won't try too hard for it.

ElaineDex: Thank you! LOL, always chase right? Haha

IluvPeterPetrelli: Aww, I'm glad that it made your day. And I'm glad that you loved it! Hope you liked this one just as much,


	4. Chapter 4

Date: March 16, 2009

Title: Things That Are Meant To Be

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 4 of?

Rating: M (for language and possible situations)

Pairings: Don Flack/Samantha Ross, Kallison Carter/Danny Messer (possibly), Kallison Carter/Adam Ross

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Kallison Carter, but got the name for Kallison from Brown Eyed Girl 75, Samantha Ross belongs to Brown Eyed Girl 75. Don't own anything else.

Summary: Growing up with six brothers and no sisters, Kallison got used to hectic life, but being away from her brothers is hard, but manageable. When someone from the past shows up, will it be a good reunion or will it be time to call it quits in the Big Apple?

A/N: This story is for BEG, because she wanted an Adam/OC, so here it is!

A/N2: My support goes out to BEG right now. I love the fact that her readers are so supportive and have been great through everything that has been going on recently. I am an avid reader of her work and she doesn't deserve what she's being put through. So BEG, just so you know, I am always here for you!

A/N3: Thanks to BEG for helping with dialouge to get her characters just right. I appreciate it more than you know. I owe you big time!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction_

_Jordin Sparks, Tattoo_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Snuggling into the covers, Kallison slowly opened her eyes. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she sat up and heard the shower running. Looking up, she noticed she wasn't home. As she sat up she surveyed her surroundings. She wasn't home and she wasn't at Flack's apartment, the question was where the hell was she? Rubbing her eyes, she tried to think about the events of the night before that led her to be in a strange bed. She remembered getting ready to go out to meet Sam, Flack and Danny at a bar. DANNY! She got too drunk to go home alone since Sam and Flack left earlier and she and Danny stayed. She had done shots with him and she ended up drunk of her ass.

She flopped back down on the pillow and regretted that, her head was pounding. She closed her eyes as the bathroom door opened. Danny Messer walked out in a pair of jeans and no shirt. He had his glasses on his face as he made his way over to his dresser. When he looked over to the bed, his eyes met hers.

A smirk graced his features. "Well look who is up,"

"I think I had a little too much to drink last night," Kallison admitted.

"I think that is a strong possibility," Danny laughed. "How's the head?"

"Hurts, but it could be worse," she said rubbing the side of her head, but stopped when her fingers brushed over the stitches. "What time is it?"

"Ten. I got called into work." Danny said as he sat down on the bed and pulled on his socks and shoes before glancing at her. "Your eye is looking better,"

"Thanks," Kallison said as her hand lightly touched the bruised area. "Do you think you could drop me off at the subway so that I can get home?"

"I got time to swing ya by, sure." Danny said.

"Thank you" Kallison said, looking away from him. There was a question on the tip of her tongue that she wanted to ask him, but didn't want to make a complete fool of herself in the process.

"You got a storm brewing up there?" Danny asked after silence fell between them.

"Did I do something when we first got here?" Kallison questioned him.

Danny looked as if he had to think about it for a minute. "You mean after our little drunken make out session where you tried to seduce me? Nah, nothing at all."

Kallison groaned and looked away from him.

Danny laughed. "Your shoes are on the couch." He told her as he went over to his dresser and but a wife beater on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Danny had dropped her off that morning, she had barely gotten in the door when her cell phone went off. She looked at the caller id and was tempted not to answer it. She wasn't scheduled to work until the graveyard shift. Knowing that if she didn't answer the phone, they would just keep calling and calling, until she finally answered. At least that was how it was last time she was called when she wasn't scheduled to work until later. The constant calls usually meant that there was something big that happened.

"Hello?" Kallison said finally picking up.

"Hey, we are swamped; we need you here as soon as you can get here. They've even called in the newbie," April's voice sounded tired from the other line.

"What's her name?" Kallison asked, not remembering when she was told earlier.

"Her name is Victoria, but she doesn't go by that name anymore," April said in an annoyed tone.

"What does she go by?" Kallison asked as she headed put fresh food in Crush's bowl and put it on the floor along with more water.

"It's Vicki," April mocked in a preppy voice.

Kallison laughed as she went to her bedroom and let Crush out of the bathroom. "Okay, I'll try and remember that. I'm gonna get a quick shower and then I will be in. Try and hold it down till then,"

After hanging up the phone, Kallison bent down and picked up Crush and walked into the bathroom and saw that it wasn't the big mess that she had pictured it to be. Walking over to the shower she turned it on and went back to the kitchen while the water heated up. She set Crush down in front of his food and went and locked the door before walking back to the shower.

After her shower, Kallison dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt with a pair comfortable shoes on her feet. She left her clothes from the night before on the bathroom floor before going into the kitchen to see Crush lapping up water from his bowl. She didn't want to lock him in the bathroom again, so she went to the closet and brought out the baby gates that her brother had left at her place when he came by so that she could watch her nephew for the night and he never picked them up again, so she was going to set it up so that Crush wasn't in the bathroom until she came home and at the moment she didn't know when that would be.

After making sure the gate was secure, Kallison grabbed the bag that had her scrubs in it; she put it over her shoulder before grabbing her keys, purse and sunglasses before heading towards the door, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard her phone ring from the bedroom where she had tossed it onto her bed. Leaving the front door open she ran back to the bedroom and grabbed the phone as the call went to her voicemail. She hurried back to the living room and screamed in surprise when she saw her brother Tyler on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled at him.

"Didn't you get my call?" he asked, standing up. "I called last night and this morning. Even if you didn't pick up I thought that you would have listened to the machine at least."

"Tyler, I've been home less than an hour and I have to go to work, they are swamped. What do you need?" she asked as Flack walked in, his gun in his hand.

"You okay?" he asked Kallison, with his gun pointed in Tyler's direction.

"I'm okay; I just got the surprised of my life when he showed up. Tyler Carter meet my neighbor Detective Don Flack," she said.

"Oh you're the cop that she was telling me about. I'm the fourth oldest brother she has," Tyler said as Flack put his gun back in his holster on his hip and shook the hand Tyler had offered him.

"Okay, stop it Ty. What the hell are you doing here?" Kallison asked staring at her brother.

"I just need a place to crash for a bit." He smiled

"Stop trying to be charming. Why here and why now and I don't want any of your bullshit, otherwise you are leaving, cause I am already running behind and I don't have the time to deal with your shit," Kallison sighed.

"I need a place to crash." Tyler told her as he took of his jacket and threw it on the couch that was a futon. "Please,"

"Everything okay in here?" came a voice from the door way.

Kallison sighed. "Yeah, Sam, everything is fine."

Sam walked into the apartment and looked at her boyfriend and then to Kallison, who they both had heard scream and Flack and picked up his service weapon and told her to stay in their apartment, then she saw another man.

"Hi, I'm Tyler Carter," he said putting his hand out towards her.

Before Sam could accept the shake, Flack stepped in front of her.

"Tyler, what did you do?" Kallison asked.

"Nothing much, slept with Sara, so I need to avoid my apartment for a few days," he grinned at Sam.

"You are worse then Robert, I swear. Fine you can sleep on the couch and take Crush out if he needs to go." Kallison sighed as she looked at the clock on the wall. "Okay, I've really got to go now."

"You are the best, baby girl," Tyler said hugging his little sister.

"Wait till I get home and we'll see about that. None of your friends are allowed over. I don't want them here and I don't want any of my stuff missing," Kallison warned him.

"I'm just gonna sleep," Tyler said holding his hands up.

"Fine," Kallison said as Sam and Flack headed to the door and she followed after.

"KC, that man is seriously hot," Sam told her as the door of Kallison's apartment was shut and locked.

"That's gross Sam, that is my brother," Kallison said as she made her way to the elevator.

Flack just glared at his girlfriend, "Do ya mind? I'm right here you know,"

"Don't worry, Flack, Tyler won't do anything. Especially when I get through with him after I get home from work, whenever that is," Kallison told him as she kept jabbing the call button for the elevator.

Sam turned to her boyfriend with a smile on her face. "Don't be like that Donnie; you know it's always you,"

"Why is this stupid thing taking so long?" Kallison complained.

"Cause it's probably a man," Sam told her and she cracked a smile.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Kallison laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just like April had said, the nurses were bogged down to no end. Upon getting to the hospital, Kallison had an introduction to the preppy newbie who liked to be called nothing besides Vicki. She wanted to be the best of friends and Kallison had a strong urge to roll her eyes, but didn't. Kallison changed into her scrubs and locked everything into her locker and got to work. A few hours later, things weren't so bad, but Kallison had yet to see Vicki since their first encounter. Looking at her watch, Kallison walked up to the front desk and took another chart and looked it over before heading off to see what was going on with a patient she had become familiar with.

As she walked over to the curtain, Kallison pulled it back. She looked at the bed and saw the seventeen year old that had just been in, not three months ago.

"Hey Nurse K," the boy said.

"Hey Jimmy," Kallison said as she put on some latex gloves. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"Man it was sick," the boy's eyes lit up. "I was doin' a new move and I broke my board. Skinned my knees and hit my head on the curb, but I'm telling ya, Nurse K, the move was sick."

"I'm sure that it was," Kallison said as she moved the boy's head so that she could get a better look at wound. "Looks like you hit your head pretty hard, Jimmy. You feeling any dizziness or do you feel sick at all?"

"Nope," the boy said.

"Okay, well it doesn't look too bad, but it's gonna need stitches," Kallison told the mother of the boy who was sitting quietly in the corner. "And as long as it doesn't get infected he can come back in about a week to a week and a half and get them taken out."

"Are you gonna put them in Nurse K?" the boy asked looking at her.

"Would you like me to?" she asked as she moved her rolling chair so she could get the stuff ready after cleaning his head. "Or I can have our new nurse come in and do it for you,"

"She already came in and said that I need to go and come back with a real injury," Jimmy said.

"I'll have a word with her, Jimmy," Kallison told him. "But for now, you'll have to deal with me putting in those stitches,"

"I don't mind, Nurse K. You are one of the nice ones,"

Kallison smiled at that before getting to work.

After cleaning the wound and getting the stitches in, she place gauze over and taped it. She gave a few ointment packets to Jimmy's mother so that someone would remember to clean it. "I guess I'll see you in a week when you get those out." Kallison said.

"Bye Nurse K!" Jimmy said before walking out with him mother.

Kallison walked up to the nurse station and signed off on the paperwork for the chart. "So Jimmy was back again?" April asked with a laugh.

"That boy is a daredevil." Kallison laughed. "And apparently Vicki told Jimmy that he needed to go home and come back with a real injury. I am liable to hit her, so if you could explain to her that you don't send anyone away, I would appreciate it,"

"No problem, hun," April told her as she signed off her own chart. "Have you taken a break yet?"

"No, it's finally calming down now, though," Kallison noted.

"Why don't you go and take a break. Get something to eat so you don't pass out," April told her.

"That sounds great," Kallison smiled. "I need to call my brother anyways. Make sure he isn't doing anything stupid,"

"What brother is this?" April asked

"Tyler, he's the fourth oldest," Kallison said. "He showed up as I was leaving and wanted a place to stay. He's avoiding his own apartment,"

"Why's that?" April asked

"My theory is that he slept with someone and now he's regretting it and wants to avoid all contact with the girl. Sometimes I wonder if he thinks at all," Kallison said,

"Well go eat and call your brother, we are good for the moment and I will talk to _her _so don't worry about it." April told her.

"Thanks." Kallison said "I don't get how she is still preppy. I bet she was one of those cheerleaders in high school. Man, I hated those girls,"

"Go!" April laughed, noticing that Kallison was getting distracted again.

"Alright, I'm gone!" she laughed as she walked away from the nurses' station and to where her locker was storing her stuff that included her cell phone.

Kallison was happy for her hour along for her lunch break. She ate something out of vending machine that would keep her satisfied until she went home for some real food. But she knew that Tyler wouldn't do anything stupid in her apartment, but he knew she'd call and check up on it, because that was just how she was.

"_What do you want?"_ she heard Tyler's voice on her landline.

"What do you think I want?" Kallison shot back. "I want to know how my dog and my apartment are doing,"

"_So not checking up on your big brother? You care more for the dog and the apartment?"_

"Obviously,"

"_I'm hurt baby girl,"_ Tyler told her

"You'll get over it,"

"_So why are you really calling?"_

"Just wanted the full story while I have time to listen to you," Kallison told him.

"_Let's just say when I drink I say anything I can to get what I want,"_ Tyler said sheepishly.

"Tyler, what the hell? You know you always do that when you drink."

"_I know, I know. But we were out celebrating Brian's birthday and it got out of hand,"_

"Now that is a big shocker," Kallison said, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"_Come on Kall, I didn't mean to do it,"_

"Yet you never seem to learn from your mistakes,"

"_I do for a while then I forget why I did it,"_ Tyler admitted.

"I don't get you sometimes Ty, I really don't," she told him.

"_You, know baby girl, you friend Samantha is fine,"_

"And you are not to go near her. She's in a relationship with Don. And I swear if you screw what they have up then I will seriously, make it where you would rather hide out at Hayden's then come to see me. Get it?"

"_Got it," _

"Good,"

"_But she's still fine,"_ Tyler told her.

Kallison just rolled her eyes at him even though he couldn't see her. "You never change do you Tyler,"

"_Not for a million bucks,"_

"What about two?" Kallison asked.

"_What? Two million? I'd think about it,"_

"Not two million." Kallison said a grin creeping upon her face. "Two dollars,"

"_You hurt me baby girl. Anyways, don't you have work to do? People to heal and all that stuff?"_

"I'm on my lunch." Kallison said.

"_It's four in the evening,"_ Tyler told her. _"What time are you going to be home? Should I order something?"_

"Yeah order Chinese. Just put my usual in the fridge and I'll reheat it when I get home cause as of right now, I have no idea when I'll be getting out of here. But I should be getting back,"

"_Alright, be safe and I might crash on your bed,"_ he told her.

"Tyler, the couch is a futon, just move the table and pull it out. Crush might even sleep with you if you let him, he doesn't like sleeping alone," Kallison smiled.

"_Alright, I'll see you later tonight,"_ Tyler said.

"Hey, Tyler," Kallison said

"_Yeah?"_

"I love you,"

"_I love you too, baby girl,"_ he told her before hanging up the phone.

After finishing her lemonade, Kallison turned her phone off and put her stuff away. She knew that it was gonna be a long shift and she really hoped that she didn't have to deal with preppy Vicki. When she walked back to the nurses station she was taken aback to see Flack and Danny there along with a dark skinned man. She made her way over to where April was talking to them.

"She should be around here somewhere, she wasn't scheduled for a break for another few hours," she heard April say.

"Kallison?" she heard her name being said.

She didn't turn or look at them; she kept her eyes on the chart. "What?"

"Have you seen Vicki?" April asked

"Not since I went on break,"

"So you don't know what happened here?" the man who she had never seen before asked her.

"I'm not a mind reader, sir, I was on break. Would you like someone to confirm my story?" she asked, snidely.

"Kallison, watch the tone," April told her.

Kallison turned her head and saw Flack trying to hold back a laugh at the shock on the man's face. Danny looked amused as well.

"Just sayin'" she said as grabbed another chart.

"They are just doing their job," April said.

"And they are keeping you from yours. Take your break. You haven't had one since I got here around eleven," Kallison told her.

April smiled at her and looked at the detective who nodded letting her know it was okay to go. "So Kallison, how's the head?" she heard Danny ask.

"Just peachy, but if I hear another preppy voice then I might not be so fine. So what happened?" she asked looking into Danny's eyes.

"One of the patients died and you have a nurse M.I.A."

"Great, you can never trust the new ones," Kallison mumbled as she picked up the phone and punched in a few numbers. "Hey Caleb, can you look on the monitors and tell me where the newbie is or has she fled?"

"She left about 25 minutes ago, Kallison, sorry,"

"No problem, thanks Caleb. Bye." Kallison said.

"Bye,"

"She left 25 minutes ago,"

"What do you know about her?" the man asked.

"She's annoying and really preppy," Kallison said.

"Do you know her address?"

"Nope," came her short answer.

"Kallison, come on, help me out here. After all I didn't shoot your brother this morning," Flack said.

"Don, it would have been easier just to say please, but I don't have it. I didn't even know they called her in until after April called me in. I thought we were getting a newbie to the hospital, not a one that is new to everything," she said.

"What do you know about the patient?"

"What's the name?"

"Melissa Rush," Danny supplied the name.

"Are you sure?" Kallison looked shocked to hear that name.

"Positive," Flack told her.

"Melissa shouldn't have been at risk, she was doing just fine, and she didn't need much. She was just here until someone could pick her up."

"So you knew her?" the man asked her.

"I saw her when she first came in. She was in pain, I did the routine check, but she didn't need any injections or anything. How did she die?" Kallison asked.

"She had puncture marks in her arm. You didn't give her an IV or anything like that?" Danny asked.

"She didn't need it. There shouldn't have been any marks on her arms. She is a normal and healthy 20 year old," Kallison insisted.

"Who was the last one to see her?" Flack asked.

Turning her head to look up the information on the computer, Kallison looked back up at him. "Vicki,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

chrisxgirlx: Thanks, I hope that you continue to like the story.

Forest Angel: I think as the story goes, she'll get to meet more and more of the team, but for now its just Danny and Flack as well as Sam. But who knows where this will go, lol

ElaineDex: Thanks, I didn't really plan to go into that much detail, but I liked how it turned out.

ihearcsinewyork: Thanks! I was glad she got to clock him as well! Hehe

IluvPeterPetrelli: I don't know when that will happen, hehe. I loved the clothes too! Hehe

Brown Eyed Girl 75: Yes that could be why you liked it and I appreciate the help you give me with each chapter. Thanks a million!!!!!!

Hope and Love: Thank you!

Dancer: I hope that things will become clearer for you and I hope you don't confuse this story with my other CSI: NY story.


	5. Chapter 5

Date: March 22, 2009

Title: Things That Are Meant To Be

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 5 of?

Rating: M (for language and possible situations)

Pairings: Don Flack/Samantha Ross, Kallison Carter/Danny Messer (possibly), Kallison Carter/Adam Ross

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Kallison Carter, but got the name for Kallison from Brown Eyed Girl 75, Samantha Ross belongs to Brown Eyed Girl 75. Don't own anything else.

Summary: Growing up with six brothers and no sisters, Kallison got used to hectic life, but being away from her brothers is hard, but manageable. When someone from the past shows up, will it be a good reunion or will it be time to call it quits in the Big Apple?

A/N: This story is for BEG, because she wanted an Adam/OC, so here it is!

A/N2: This chapter has sexual content, if you don't like, don't read.

A/N3: Thanks to BEG for helping with dialouge to get her characters just right. I appreciate it more than you know. I owe you big time!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I know some times it's gonna rain,_

_But baby can we make up now_

'_Cause I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)_

_Girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you_

_And I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me_

_No I don't want to go to bed mad at you_

_And I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)_

_Ne-Yo, Mad_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was the shift that was never ending. At least that was how she felt by the time she was walking towards her car. Vicki hadn't shown back up since the cops came to the hospital after a patient died, so they had to call in another nurse to fill in and she wasn't too happy about it. Kallison explained that she had been called in around 11 and she didn't have a shift until 5, so she had the over time plus she still had to do her own shift. As she reached her car, she hit the unlock twice so that the back doors were unlocked and put her bag with her scrubs in the back. After shutting the door she got into the drivers seat and started the car and locked the doors. She placed her bag on the passenger's seat. As she went to pull on her seat belt she heard her phone start to ring. She picked it up and looked at the caller. She didn't recognize the number at all.

"Hello?" she said as she answered it.

"Hey...guess who?"

"Well I know it's not Tyler," she stated

"Who's Tyler? Your secret boyfriend? Does he know you're spending the night with strange guys you pick up in bars?" the voice said.

"Danny?" Kallison asked.

"One and only."

Kallison laughed. "Uh, hi. How did you get this number?"

"You gave it to me last night. You don't remember?"

"No, I don't." she laughed. "So what can I do for you?"

"You left something at my place and I was calling to see if you wanted to come over and grab it. Maybe have a few drinks while you're at it." He suggested

"That sounds really good right now. I didn't feel like going home and dealing with Tyler," she admitted.

"Well I'm on my way home now. Takes me about twenty minutes to get there. So you come on over whenever you're ready."

"Well I'm sitting in my car in the parking garage near work since I just got off and I know I'm bound to hit traffic, so I'll see you in about half hour or so? Do you want me to pick any food?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"We'll order in."

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a little while Danny,"

"Yep...see ya..."

As soon as she hung up her phone, Kallison couldn't wipe the grin off her face if she tried. She tossed her phone on the seat where her purse was resting before buckling her seatbelt. She looked in her mirrors before backing the car out of her spot and heading to Danny's place. The traffic was predictable; after all it was New York City. If it was the middle of the afternoon, it would still be bad, just not as bad. The traffic was worse then she had originally thought. She spent an hour in traffic before she got to Danny's place. When she got there, she grabbed her phone and purse before cutting the engine and getting out and locking the car. She decided to take the lazy way and use the elevator instead of the stairs to get to Danny's apartment.

With a deep breath she stood in front of the door and knocked. A second later, she heard her phone go off. She opened her purse and picked up her phone. She looked at the caller ID and sighed as the door opened. She ignored the call from her brother and her eyes met a pair of blue ones.

"Hey," Kallison said with a smile.

"Hey," Danny said back. "Come in,"

Danny moved the door wider to let her inside. "Thanks," she said taking in Danny's casual look of jeans and a white shirt. It made her feel better about her jeans and green shirt, she had changed before leaving the hospital, but almost didn't.

"So how are you?" she asked as she set her purse down on the table.

"I'm alright...little tired from work....but that's nothing new."

"I know how you feel." Kallison said. "So what are you ordering, cause truth be told, I am starving,"

"What do you feel like?"

"Not pizza, cause if I know Tyler he ordered pizza instead of the Chinese that i told him to do,"

"Then Chinese it is."

Kallison smiled as her phone went off again. She looked at it and ignored the call again before putting it on silent. "Sounds great,"

"You're not going to answer that?"

"No, I think Tyler just wants me to go by his place and see if anything is damaged,"

"He's the brother with some crazy ex girlfriend or something like that?" Danny asked.

"Tyler is the brother that has commitment issues and promised something that he couldn't do and so now he's hiding at my apartment so that he doesn't have to face her before going to work. Sometimes I wish I could turn him away, but he's family and I can't." Kallison said as Danny offered her a beer and she took it. "You ever feel like that with your siblings?"

"My siblings? Try my whole family."

"How so?"

"Let's just say if we could handpick our families, I wouldn't have the one I do." Danny told her

"I don't know if I would trade in any of my brothers, but my father, I would trade that man in without a second thought,"

"People like that aren't worth your time. Don't be worrying your pretty little head over someone like that."

A blush crept upon her cheeks. "So you think my head is pretty, anything else?"

Danny's eyes looked at her; she was dressed casually in jeans and a plain green shirt. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had to admit that she was a good looking woman. "From head to toe,"

Kallison blushed further, "I'm blushing,"

"It looks good on you," Danny told her with a smile on his face as he took a swig from his beer. "You want me to order food now or do you want something else?"

"I think that you are offering something," Kallison smiled, "And I know that it's not food-"

Danny's lips crashed onto hers. She was surprised by his forwardness, but that didn't stop her from kissing him back. As she sunk into the couch, her head landed on the armrest. She ran one hand through his hair as she felt his hands roaming her body. When the need for air became too much for them, Danny's lips moved from hers down to her neck. Feeling his breath right under her ear, Kallison couldn't contain the moan that came out of her when she felt his teeth sink into that spot.

"Danny?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" he asked, his lips moving down her neck.

"I think that you should lock your front door," she moaned.

She looked into his eyes, and saw that he was looking straight into hers. That was when she felt him get off her and walk towards the door and locked and put the chain. Kallison sat up and took off her shoes and socks before standing up and looking to see what was taking Danny so long, that was when she looked straight and saw his blue eyes looking into her eyes.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips pecked his as his hands went under her shirt and grabbed the bottom of it before pulling it over her head. After tossing it across the room, Danny looked at her. Her full breasts were behind a teal bra with black polka dots. His fingers played with her belly button ring that she had gotten upon graduating from high school in Las Vegas.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Danny asked her, his lips, barely a centimeter away from hers.

Kallison didn't say anything, she just brought her lips back to his and let her hands wander under his shirt and ran one hand up and down his back while the other had his wife beater grasped tightly. Danny slowly backed her towards the couch again, his lips not leaving hers. When they were both lying down, Kallison withdrew her hand from Danny's back so she could rid him of it. And she did, tossing it behind him.

When his lips broke from hers, she gasped in surprise when she felt his tongue slid from the valley between her breasts to her neck where he bit her. She arched her jaw, to give him better access as she ran one hand down his bare back and the other through his hair. She hadn't felt his hands leave her side until she felt a tug on the hair tie in her hair. Moving her head up from the pillow, she allowed him to take it out. He turned to toss it and while he did, her hands undid his jeans and her hand slowly crept inside his jeans, teasing him through the cloth of his boxers. He was already hard, and Kallison smiled at that as he took his jeans off the rest of the way.

As soon as he had rid himself of his pants, Danny's hands went to her jeans, while his lips kissed the side of her belly button, and then took the star belly button ring into his mouth as he slipped his tongue into her belly button ring. Her hand that had been trailing up and down Danny's spine stopped as she dug her nails into his back at the pleasure that was coursing through her. As soon as he had the button undone and the zipper down, she raised her hips, helping Danny rid her of her pants

As his lips went back to her skin, Danny peeled her underwear back a bit when he noticed something that didn't go with her underwear that matched her blue thong that had black polka dots on it, just like her bra. When he looked down, that's when he saw it, a tattoo. It was a single shooting star. He groaned as he felt himself become even harder then he already was. Taking the sides of her thong, he quickly pulled them off of her and throwing them in the direction of the door, before his lips claimed hers again.

When the kiss broke this time, Danny's arms were next to her and his dog tags were dangling from his neck. With a grin, she grabbed them and brought him back down to her level. Danny watched her lips as they made their way to his, but as he went to kiss her, she moved her lips to his throat and he let out the groan. There was something about Kallison that drove him crazy. As her kisses trailed from the side of his neck and down to his shoulder as her hands played with the elastic waist band of his boxers, before ever so slowly, she brought them down, the best she could while being under him. Danny had to finish the task for her.

Dropping them off the side of the couch, Danny's hands went behind her back and unhooked her bra and tossed it. "Why is it my clothes are all across the room and yours are closer?" she whispered into his ear before gasping in surprise when he took one of her breasts into his mouth and bit down lightly on it. "Damn, Danny," she moaned before her head came down to her neck and bit it harder than she intended to, but he didn't seem to mind what so ever.

When she felt him push himself into her ever so slowly, she felt as if she wanted to explode. Looking up into his eyes, she knew that he knew exactly what he was doing. It took a few seconds to adjust to having Danny inside her. She wrapped her left leg around his hip as he thrust further into her. Danny looked at her to make sure she was okay, with what was happening and upon seeing her smile he continued. As easily as he entered her he withdrew himself. Kallison looked at him confused. She didn't have to wait long for the answer, because he pounded himself into her at a fast pace.

"Danny….." she panted right before her release came. And once it did, it felt amazing.

When she started moaning his name, Danny could feel his own release coming. As he let out a throaty groan, he tensed up before shooting himself into her. Breathing heavily, he pulled himself out of her, and that was when he remembered what he forgot, he just hoped that she was on birth control of some sort. Taking the blanket off of the top of the couch Danny pulled it over their bodies. Kallison's back was against the back of the couch and Danny's arm was around her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Waking up to a dog licking his face, wasn't what he was used to, in fact he had never had a dog lick his face to get up. All the pets growing up usually ended up in his sister's room or their mother's, so seeing the puppy Hayden had given to Kallison on the futon with him, was a big surprise for him. Looking at the wall clock above the television, Tyler had to do a double check. It was already ten o'clock. Throwing the blankets off his body, he walked towards his sister's bedroom. He gently knocked on it and said her name, but he got no response. After a second knock he reached for the door handle and opened it. Upon walking in, he was surprised to see that it was as clean as it had been when she left for work yesterday. She still wasn't home. Something in him, had a thought to go to her work and see if she was still there or call the police, but instead he put on a pair of sweats and a wife beater before unlocking the door and stepping out and to the apartment that Kallison's friends lived in. He thought that maybe they would know where she would be at.

Knocking on the door, Tyler stood there with his hands shoved into the pockets of his sweats. After a few minutes, the door opened and it was the woman he saw last night and she was wearing a white tank top and pink sweats. She was exactly what Tyler liked to look at. She was a brunette with an attitude.

"Hi, I'm not sure if you remember me or not, but I'm Kallison's older brother, Tyler," he said introducing himself.

"Yeah...I remember you...I'm Samantha Ross. Next door neighbor extraordinaire," she said leaning against her door. She had left her morning tea in the kitchen and she really just wanted to enjoy it in peace and quiet.

"It's nice to put a name to the beautiful face. I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you've seen my sister since yesterday?" Tyler asked, taking his hands out of his pockets and crossed them over his chest.

"No...I've been pretty much sleeping since yesterday actually..." Sam told him.

"Do you know any places she would go to after work?" he asked, his eyes falling on her belly button ring and back up to her eyes. "She didn't come home last night."

"Well she has friends outside of me. So my best guess is she's with one of them. I don't know their names or their numbers. Sorry."

"Wait, are you telling me, that my sister, Ms. Anti-social who doesn't talk to anyone has friends?" he asked a grin upon his friends. "Is that a joke?"

"Does this look like the face of someone who's joking? Look...I just woke up...I can't help you and I don't know what more you want from me."

"Sorry...I get a little...bitchy when I'm tired...it's just I don't know where she is....and when you talk to me? Try talking to my face. My boobs aren't going to start speaking anytime soon."

Tyler didn't look ashamed what so ever. As he backed away, some papers fell off the table and he watched as she bent down and picked them up. That was when he noticed her tattoo. "Like your ink. Almost everyone in the family has something besides Kallison,"

"I'm a bit of a tattoo whore. I've got five to my name. My boyfriend finds them sexy. Says that I'm a study in contradiction. All girl next door cute and sweet and then BOOM...you get a look at the tattoos and piercings." Sam said opening the door wider so that Tyler could come in.

"What others do you have? This is one almost all of us have," Tyler said taking his shirt off and showing Sam the tattoo around his belly button that was a sun. She looked at it and remembered seeing the same one on Kallison. How little did he know of the things his sister had done.

"You're not getting me into a game of show and tell...I'm not just going to start pulling my clothes off. So dream on." Sam told him, point blank.

"I am just showin' off my own art. I appreciate all kinds. Seeing as your friends with her and your love of tats, I'm surprised my sister is still untouched with the needle,"

"Well maybe one day she'll just surprise you....maybe she's already hiding a little secret from you....it's not like sisters go around yanking off their clothes in front of their brothers to show off their tattoos."

Tyler laughed at that and confidently said, "Kallison can't keep a secret what so ever. Never has been,"

"A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets....words to remember and live by....and do you mind putting your clothes back on before people walk in here and get the wrong idea?"

"That's cute," Tyler told her with a laugh as he put his arms through his shirt as Flack walked in the door, his arms holding two brown bags of the groceries that he had left to go and get.

"What the fuck is going on?" he yelled looking between his girlfriend and his neighbor's brother that he had only met last night.

With a long sigh, Sam walked over to her boyfriend, who had set the bags on the side table. "Donnie, it's not what you are thinking. Tyler came over to ask about Kallison. She didn't come home last night." She said rubbing his back with her hand.

"I think I should head out and call Hayden. If you hear from her, let me know, I'd appreciate it," Tyler said, making his way to the door of the apartment.

"Douchebag," Flack said as Tyler walked through the door and closed it behind him before turning his attention to Sam. "What the hell Sam?"

"Nothing happened Donnie. Why would anything happen?" Sam questioned him.

"Well it's hard to know since I walk in to see Kallison's brother putting his shirt on in my home where my girlfriend is just standing there in her little sleeping number,"

"Well you should know that your girlfriend loves you and isn't stepping out on you," Sam glared at him.

"You're getting real damn defensive about this Sammie," Flack pointed out. "You being defensive just makes you look guilty,"

"You know what Don, fuck you!" she told him as she turned and walked away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed, as if it is any concern to you," she said walking to the bedroom and slamming the door shut.

Flack shook his head and grabbed the bags of groceries that he bought and put them away before grabbing a key to Danny's place and leaving his own apartment. He needed to talk to someone about Sammie and Kallison's brother. So he slammed the front door shut to let her know that he had left the apartment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Needing a place to calm down and chill out Flack headed to Danny's place. When he called him, he got no answer so he assumed that he wasn't home what so ever. What he didn't expect to see was Danny's bare ass on the couch on top of a girl and not just any girl, Kallison.

"Jesus Christ Messer!" Flack shouted.

Kallison's eyes went wide with shock as she looked into Danny's eyes. She was frozen in shock. She had woken up to Danny trailing kissed from her belly button up to her neck and from there; it was just another repeat of the night before. Kallison had no complaints until she heard her neighbor's voice in the apartment. Neither she or Danny heard anyone come in or the door unlock.

Danny's head rested on Kallison's chest, knowing there was no way they were going to be able to finish what she had started. He had laughed when she became the one to start it again, after this morning; he thought she would be worn out, especially since they hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Flack, you let yourself out," he said.

So Flack left the apartment, still embarrassed that he had caught two of his friends doing something he never wanted to see them doing in the first place. Once the door was closed, Danny looked into Kallison's eyes. "Next time we use the bedroom or go to your place," he told her with a smile before his lips claimed hers in a kiss that held promise for more.

With a sigh, Kallison watched as Danny withdrew himself from her and got off the couch. He grabbed his boxers and put them on before walking towards the bathroom. She sat up and looked at the clock before running a hand through her hair. Grabbing her clothes, Kallison got dressed and picked up her bag and opened it. Looking at all the missed calls, most were from Tyler, but there was one from Sam. Putting her bag on over her shoulder, she slipped out of Danny's apartment. She walked the way she had come the night before. She was glad that she had come over, but the next time they got together, she hoped for something more.

The drive back to her apartment didn't take as long as she thought it would. After parking in her spot, she called her voicemail to check on the messages in there. The first three were from Tyler, just wanting to know where she was and when she was coming home. The last one was from Sam, and the message caught her by surprise. While she was gone, apparently her brother went over there? Anger boiled in her veins. She knew Tyler too well to know that he wasn't that worried about her. She knew how to take care of herself. After getting out and grabbing her stuff, Kallison alarmed the car and walked to the elevator, but stopped to pick up the mail. Not bothering to look through it, she went to the elevator that just opened and let out a couple and their baby.

With a friendly smile, Kallison let them out of the elevator before getting in and heading up to her floor. The walk from the elevator to the door to her apartment seemed to take forever. She didn't know what she was going to say to Tyler, but she knew she had to say something. She wasn't going to let him do this to her again. When she was in college and high school, it was different, but now, it was not going to fly with her.

Opening the door, she heard the paws on the hardwood floors running as fast as they could to the front door. After closing the door, she knelt down and watched as Crush came running towards here. With a smile she picked up the puppy, and walked further into the apartment. "I see you know how to make yourself at home."

"I've been worried about you," Tyler told her standing up from the futon that had been put back.

"Yeah, I'll bet," came Kallison's sarcastic tone.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tyler questioned her.

"Why would you go over to my neighbors? I mean come on Tyler; I saw the way you were looking at her! She's taken! What part of that don't you get?"

"Come on Blondie, it was harmless," Tyler said. "It didn't mean shit,"

"That's not the point Tyler. You are my brother and I love you to death, but what is your deal? You are hiding from some chick you slept with and you thought for fun you would ruin someone else's relationship? The two people who have been there for me upon my move here when you and Hayden couldn't be? That's a great thanks,"

"What do you want me to do? Go and apologize?" Tyler asked with a roll of his eyes as he followed her back to her bedroom. "I'd just get the door slammed in my face."

"Well it would serve you right. You acted like an ass!" Kallison said putting Crush on the bed and he went straight to his pillow to lie down. "Sometimes I feel that I don't know who you are,"

"I'm your brother, well one of them,"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Kallison said, looking at him with a glare in her eyes. "Those people help make this city a whole lot safer, so if mess something up, I can bet you'll be getting even more anger from me,"

"You can not be this upset," Tyler told her. "I'm your brother, you've known me your whole life and you are gonna pick them over me?"

"I don't pick my sides, just my battles," Kallison told him the same thing that their mother would tell them as they were growing up. "These people are my friends Tyler. I wouldn't do that to yours, why do it to mine?"

"You can make more friends," he told her.

Kallison turned her head to look at him. "I can't believe you. Just get out,"

"Fine, I'll wait for you and order some food," he said.

"No, I want you out of my apartment, by the time I get out of the shower. Call me when my real brother comes back, because the man in front of me is not him whatsoever," Kallison said, her eyes brimmed with tears as she turned and walked into the bathroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

IluvPeterPetrelli: I would so seduce Danny, lol, and Flack, lol. Hoped you enjoy this one too!

ihertcsinewyork: hehe, thanks, more of Vicki in the next chapter, promise!

ElaineDex: The Vicki thing comes more into play with the next chapter.

Brown Eyed Girl 75: Jealous Flack is always so amusing, lol. Hope you liked the Sam stuff.

dancer: Thanks.

Hope and love: Thank you! I hope this is soon enough!


	6. Chapter 6

Date: March 25, 2009

Title: Things That Are Meant To Be

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 6 of?

Rating: M (for language and possible situations)

Pairings: Don Flack/Samantha Ross, Kallison Carter/Danny Messer (possibly), Kallison Carter/Adam Ross

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Kallison Carter, but got the name for Kallison from Brown Eyed Girl 75, Samantha Ross belongs to Brown Eyed Girl 75. Don't own anything else.

Summary: Growing up with six brothers and no sisters, Kallison got used to hectic life, but being away from her brothers is hard, but manageable. When someone from the past shows up, will it be a good reunion or will it be time to call it quits in the Big Apple?

A/N: This story is for BEG, because she wanted an Adam/OC, so here it is!

A/N2: Thanks to BEG for helping with dialouge to get her characters just right. I appreciate it more than you know. I owe you big time!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_So I start a revolution from my bed  
'Cause you said the brains I had went to my head  
Step outside the summertime's in bloom  
Stand up beside the fireplace  
Take that look from off your face  
You ain't ever gonna burn my heart out_

_Oasis, Don't Look Back In Anger_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Laying on the futon in front of her TV, Kallison looked at the TV, but wasn't really paying attention to what was happening on the show. It was the third Saturday of the month, which usually meant she would be over at Tyler's, but she couldn't see herself over there anytime soon. He crossed a line and he knew it. She wasn't going to back down from what she said. Upon hearing a knock on the door, she wondered who would be coming over since she was expecting anyone. Looking down at her outfit, she knew she didn't have the ability to change into something more decent, then black running shorts and a grey sports bra. Opening her door, she was surprised to see Sam, in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.

"Hey," Kallison said a bit confused as to why she was there.

"Hey...I just thought I'd come over and hang out on your couch...what'cha up to?" Sam said with a smile on her face.

Kallison opened the door wider for her friend. "Not much, just lazing about."

"Yeah...I'm having one of those days too. I start on nights tonight. Yuck."

"We are still trying to find a replacement for Vicki. So I've been bouncing back and forth between graveyard and mid-morning," Kallison said. "You want anything to drink?"

"Chocolate milk...if you have any....I've been on this chocolate milk kick for a week now."

"I do have some." Kallison said with a smile as she made her way to her kitchen to make some for her friend. "I've been meaning to come over and talk with you,"

"About what?" Sam asked, even though she knew what it was. "The nightmare that is Don's insane, irrational jealousy?"

"I don't how to tell you how sorry I am, Sam. I don't know what my brother's deal was or is."

"He thinks he's god's gift. That all women should just fall at his feet or something. He's lucky he didn't get his ass handed to him."

"He's never been this bad before. Usually it's Robert who does stuff like that, but Tyler has just been acting like I'm 14 and not 24. I am glad he didn't start asking about where I was. He would have flipped a lid," Kallison said coming out of the kitchen and handing the glass to Sam.

"He was curious...but he seemed more interested in having a conversation with my boobs then anything else."

"Its like I can never grow up. He wants me to stay this little girl forever." Kallison said taking her spot on the couch and Sam sat on the other end of it.

"Hey, my brother is younger then me and he acts like that all the time."

"I haven't talked to him since I told him to leave. I know Thanksgiving is next week, but I don't know how well that is gonna play out,"

"Just go with the flow. You know what we're doing for Thanksgiving? We're ordering in Chinese food. What an exciting bunch we are. That's if Don and I don't get into another scrap by then,"

"I know Caden and Matthew are gonna be crashing here. We'll be driving to New Jersey. Tyler is supposed to have Jensen and Robert at his place. I never saw this coming. My mom would be so disappointed in this."

"Nothing could be as bad as my massively dysfunctional family. My father used to....never mind. I'm not here to depress you with tales from my horrific childhood."

"Oh...trust me. It's the stuff nightmares are made of. Don doesn't even know half of it."

Kallison gave her a small smile. "My door is always open for you."

"Thanks....but I've got enough personal issues at the moment. Men are just....way too complicated. I'm starting to think I'm better off single."

"You and Don haven't made up? I could have sworn I heard the walls shaking the other night,"

"We made up....its just...I don't know....we fight constantly just to make up....he really needs to get his head out of his ass with this jealousy thing."

"I see where he's coming from Sam," Kallison told her

"How? Like how can anyone agree with him for acting like a spoiled brat?"

"He thinks that he's not good enough for you and so he has that jealous streak that happens to be a mile wide. But if someone says your name, his eyes light up, without even trying to. He truly loves you. I just hope one day I can get that one day,"

"I wish he'd tell me that once in a while. Instead of picking fights with me all the time."

"Sam," Kallison laughed. "He's a guy; he won't talk about his feelings. But speaking of guys and Don. Did he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'll take that as a no," Kallison said before biting down on her lower lip as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"What?....What was he suppose to tell me? We've been too busy making up for the last few days to do much talking."

"I was hoping he wouldn't tell you. I was so embarrassed,"

"Why? What happened?"

"He walked into Danny's apartment while I was there,"

"There as in there hanging out? Or there as in there getting naked?"

"I wasn't getting naked," Kallison said. "I was already naked from the night before and earlier in the morning,"

"Don't worry. It's not the first time Don's see a naked woman before."

"I don't think he saw anything, besides my face. Danny was, umm....covering me?" Kallison said with a shy smile on her face.

"I doubt Don really cared what you and Danny were doing. He's not the type to care about who Danny sleeps with. Danny's a big boy and his personal life is just that. Personal."

"I feel kinda embarrassed for the way I left Danny's place,"

"Why? Did you just do him and leave? First night Don and I were together...it was this drunken, alcohol fuelled, two horny co-workers hook up. Nothing but pure sex. No strings attached. I took off before he even woke up in the morning." Sam confided in Kallison. "Which trust me is not very effective when you can't escape the person 'cause you work with them."

Kallison giggled. "After Don left, Danny was in the shower or something and I got dressed and left and came home and got into a fight with Tyler and I haven't heard anything from him since,"

"Danny's been working like a dog. We're short staffed so he's pulling in all kinds of hours. He doesn't have time to pick his ass let alone socialize."

"So you don't think he's upset with what I did?"

"I doubt it. He's not that sensitive. He probably realizes you were embarrassed and that you need some time to deal with it."

"You think so? Cause I think I like him,"

"Well...then why don't you try calling him? Word of warning though...."

"Warning?" Kallison asked unsure.

"Danny's slightly...what's the word? Emotionally unavailable."

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't want you to put a lot of stock into having a serious thing with him. And really....and this is just my honest opinion here....you've known him for all of what? A few days? If that?" Sam asked. "It takes longer then that to get to really know somebody and know what your heart wants....so approach things slowly and cautiously."

"Less than a month,"

"And you've seen him what? Twice maybe?"

"Something like that," Kallison said. "You think I've done something stupid, huh?"

"No...I just think that you should sit back, act calm, cool and collected and let him come to you. The guy should always do the chasing. We don't have to try hard if they're really into us." Sam told her. "And don't jump right away if he asks you out. You act calmly and say, I'll have to see if I'm available. You don't want to seem like you're too eager. You want to keep him guessing. And wanting more."

"For all I know, it could have meant nothing to him. Maybe I should just wait it out. See what life has in store for me."

"If he likes you in that way, he'll make a move. Trust me."

"And if he doesn't, I know Hayden has been wanting to fix me up. How lame is that? My brother wanting to find me a date? I would never live that down,"

"I would never, ever date any of my brother's friends. Ewww. That's just....not right. Mind you, Adam hates the fact I'm dating someone we work with."

"Robert got into a fight with one of his friends when he heard that he kissed me,"

"I'd puke if any of my brother's friends kissed me. Makes me shudder just thinking about it. Adam knows better then to get into it with Don. He knows he'll get his ass kicked if he meddles in our personal life. Adam means well. but he's a little....overprotective. He thinks Don is all wrong for me."

"It never felt right. Felt like I was betraying Robert." Kallison told her. "Who does Adam think is right for you?"

"Adam doesn't think any guy is right for me. Especially not a sarcastic, aggressive and assertive cop."

"Or one that is sleeping with his sister?" Kallison asked with a grin.

The two girls just laughed, but it seemed that time was not on their side as Sam had to leave and get ready for work. She wanted to talk with Flack before missing him completely. Kallison was grateful for the talk and that there were no hard feelings between them after what Tyler had said and done only days before.

For Kallison, the days at work seemed to just pass by quickly. It was the day before Thanksgiving and she picked up her brothers Caden and Matthew from the airport earlier in the morning. She had to leave that afternoon to take a shift, but after that, she came home. She had talked to Hayden's wife Trish and asked if she wanted her to make anything to bring over. And after talking over her break, they agreed on a pasta salad. After calling Caden, she asked him how much it made and how many boxes she had. After picking up pizza on her way home, the three of them talked and caught up with what was happening with each other.

Her brother Matthew was a pilot and had finally moved his stuff out of their mother's house. She loved the house they ended up growing up in and she loved when each of them came to visit, but that was the thing about her mother, she wouldn't visit any of them, they had to come to her.

After tossing her plate on the table, Kallison sighed in content. "So what was Mom's excuse for not coming this time?"

Matthew hid a grin on his face. His thick wavy brown hair, slightly covered his chocolate brown eyes. His upper lips and the sides of his face had stubble, but not his chin. He ran his hand over his face before looking his sister in the eyes. "So I guess no one has told you," he stated, rather then said.

"Told me what?" she asked curiously as she grabbed Crush from the floor and put him on her lap and just started petting him as he watched the two men.

Matthew and Caden both laughed at her confused face.

"What is it?"

"Mom's got a new boyfriend. She's spending the holiday with him and his family." Matthew told her.

"How old is this guy?" Kallison asked, surprised.

"Older then her, so it's a bit different for her. She wants some of us to come out and meet him, but she didn't want to subject him to all of us at once." Caden told her, a smile on his lips still.

"I guess it's a good thing then?" Kallison asked.

"Well she seems happy," Matthew said as someone pounded on locked door of the apartment.

Making sure she had a grip on Crush, Kallison stood up and walked over Caden's legs and to the door. Peeking through the peep hole, she saw Flack there. Unlocking the door, she looked at him questionably. "Hi?" she smiled at him.

"I think I found something you might want," Flack told her jerking his thumb in the direction of the a blonde haired man with hazel green eyes. The man had a smirk on his face. "He was banging on my door,"

"Robert, you are supposed to be at Tyler's place," Kallison said confused as the man walked in with his bag. "Come in, both of you. I have something before you go back home,"

"I was at Tyler's, but he and Jensen are going at it. Ever since I got there, they've been fighting non-stop. So I figured I would get more rest over here," he said.

"What were they fighting about?" Caden's baritone voice asked.

Flack looked in the direction of the voice. The man had piercing green eyes with medium brown hair. From his spot by the open door, Flack could tell, he was probably one of the tallest out of the bunch in the apartment.

"About Kallison and Tyler's fight. Jensen is on your side, by the way," Robert told her as he walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. "If it makes you feel better he's really giving it to him."

"No, it doesn't," Kallison said honestly as she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and came back with a pumpkin pie for Flack. "I know, its not much, but I figure that you two would enjoy it."

"Kallison, you didn't have to do this," Flack told her, honestly surprised.

"It's not a problem." Kallison smiled. "Oh, Detective Don Flack these are three of my brothers. That is Matthew, Caden and the one you brought in is Robert. Boys this is my neighbor and good friend Don Flack."

After pleasantries were exchanged, Flack headed back to his own apartment. Kallison smiled and locked the door after him. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired, so I think I'm gonna head to my room and get some things done and go to bed. Be sure you all are up by ten." Kallison told them as she walked back to her bedroom with Caden following her.

Caden sat on his sister's bed and watched as she did her nightly routine. Robert and Matthew were pulling out the futon and Robert was gonna take the recliner, all which was in the living room. The topic of Kallison and Tyler's fight had reached all of the Carter siblings. Hayden tried to play mediator, but Kallison wasn't having any of anything to do with what Tyler did.

Crush was on his pillow and Caden was petting him, the puppy was slowly warming up to him. "How well do you know this Flack guy?" his voice asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Since I came to New York. He's one of the few decent men in New York," Kallison told him. "He looks out for me. And how does Tyler thank him? By hitting on his girlfriend."

"Kall, do you think you've overreacted?"

"No, I don't. These people I see daily. They are my friends and sometimes I have to work with them. I see them daily. Why would he do this to me Caden?" Kallison asked as the air mattress started to fill up.

"Tyler's never really grown out of chasing every woman he sees phase. This time you got caught in the middle of it," he told her.

"Did I tell you what happened that day at work?" Kallison asked as she sat on the bed as she took her hair out of her high pony tail.

"No, but do I want to know?" Caden asked looking at her.

"This new preppy nurse was there. I go on break after a while. I get back and someone she was supposed to be checking on is dead and she can't be found. Danny later told me that Tyler was hiding from her, I mean I knew he was hiding from someone, but not someone that I worked with for a whole half shift," Kallison laughed.

"Who's Danny?" Caden asked.

"What?"

"You said Danny, who is he?"

"A guy I went out with once and will be doing so next week if he doesn't have to work," Kallison smiled.

"Do I get to meet him?"

"No," Kallison said without a second thought. "I know you, Caden, I know what you do. When I am ready to introduce you to a man I am dating, then I will, now is not the time,"

"I think now is the perfect time since all of your brothers could meet him in one trip," Caden argued.

"He's busy."

"Too busy to see you?" Caden asked.

"It's the holidays, Caden. He has plans with his family and then he has work. And no I'm not telling you what he does." Kallison said crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him. The grin on his face fell.

"I guess I'll have to come back out sometime," Caden told her.

"And you can stay with Hayden and Trish." Kallison told him.

"But you don't have anyone waking you up besides the alarm you set for work,"

"I have Crush. He makes sure I am up everyday around nine." Kallison told him.

"That's not the same as a kid," Caden told her.

"What are you gonna do when I do end up having a kid? I don't mean I am right now or anything, I just mean that it's gonna happen one day, what are you gonna do then? Harass me while I am breastfeeding or something?" Kallison questioned him as she tossed some of the pillows on the air mattress, which was done filling up.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna have kids till you were married?" Caden questioned her a bit surprised.

"I said that when I was ten years old, Caden, you can't expect me to feel the same way that I do now," Kallison said walked over to her closet and taking out some extra blankets.

"It wasn't that long ago," Caden told her.

"Caden, I love you, you know I do. I love you all, but you have to realize, I'm can't stay a little girl forever. But you should know that I will come to you, one of you, all of you if I am in serious trouble or if something happens that I don't know how to handle. But for the most part, I need to do things on my own and in my time." Kallison told him.

"Alright I get it," Caden said, looking at her. "How did you get so smart?"

Kallison smirked. "By not following by your example."

"You're a riot," Caden told her as she walked out the bedroom door to check on Robert and Matthew.

Matthew had a thin blanket and Robert had none, so she walked back into her bedroom and grabbed two more and an extra pillow for Robert. They both had their eyes closed, but not totally asleep yet. Unfolding the blanket, she placed it over Matthew; he just sighed and stayed in his position. Walking over to the recliner that Robert had claimed for his bed, she lifted his head and placed the pillow under it, before placing the blanket over him.

"Night baby girl," Robert's sleepy voice said.

With a smile, Kallison said, "Sweet dreams, Rob,"

And with that she walked back to her room and got herself ready for bed. She knew tomorrow was going to be a long and stressful day. It wasn't even here yet and she was looking for it to be over already.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope and love: Thanks, I'm glad it was! LOL

IluvPeterPetrelli: I'm glad you like, hehehe. Hope you like this one too!

ElaineDex: hehe, thanks.

Forest Angel: Thanks. Tyler is a bunch of fun to write, but there will be something surprising about him.

Aria DeLoncray: Thanks!

iheartcsinewyork: Thanks! Kallison and Tyler is fun to write.

Brown Eyed Girl 75: I think maybe a few things will get out of hand, but we will see where it goes! Thanks for the help in everything!

Hope06: I am so glad you are enjoying the story! I appreciate the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Date: May 2, 2009

Title: Things That Are Meant To Be

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 7 of?

Rating: M (for language and possible situations)

Pairings: Don Flack/Samantha Ross, Kallison Carter/Danny Messer (possibly), Kallison Carter/Adam Ross

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Kallison Carter, but got the name for Kallison from Brown Eyed Girl 75, Samantha Ross belongs to Brown Eyed Girl 75. Don't own anything else.

Summary: Growing up with six brothers and no sisters, Kallison got used to hectic life, but being away from her brothers is hard, but manageable. When someone from the past shows up, will it be a good reunion or will it be time to call it quits in the Big Apple?

A/N: This story is for BEG, because she wanted an Adam/OC, so here it is!

A/N2: Thanks to BEG for helping with dialogue to get her characters just right. I appreciate it more than you know. I owe you big time!!!!

A/N3: Sorry that this has taken so long to get out here, but I've been so distracted with the playoffs that I just haven't been in the right mind frame to do decent writing, but I caught a break while waiting for round two to start. Can't wait for my team to play! Okay, sorry for the little rant there, lol. Enjoy the chapter!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Walking up the stairs of Hayden's two story house, Kallison found the guest bedroom that she used to stay in and walked in and shut the door behind her. Her brown V-neck dress that wrapped like a bodice was surprisingly stain free from her nephew Damon. Sitting on the bed, she scooted towards the headboard and opened up her phone that was in her hand. One missed called. When she looked at who it was, a smile came to her lips. She decided to call him back.

"You having as good of a time with your family as I am with mine?" came Danny's voice.

"Possibly," Kallison laughed. "Tyler won't meet my eyes and I've dodged my nephew's hands so that I don't have to change into something of my sister in law's which I don't want to do because everything that isn't maternity clothes is packed away."

When she heard Danny's laughter through the phone, she couldn't help but laugh as well. "So you have two of your brother's staying with you, right?"

She was surprised he remembered her telling him that. "Actually three. Robert left Tyler's because he and Jensen were fighting, so he ended up at Sam and Don's door. And Don brought him over to my place. So Caden is on the floor of my room, Matthew is on the futon and Robert is in a recliner."

"So it's pretty crowded, huh?"

"Yeah. It's crowded here too. I think Jensen is trying to get Tyler to apologize, but Tyler is a stubborn person. But it's nice to get out of the city once in awhile."

"Where are you?" Danny asked, curiously.

"Hayden's place in New Jersey."

"Any plans for Tuesday?" Danny asked.

"No, Caden goes back home Saturday and Matthew and Robert on Monday morning, but other than that, nothing planned," she told him.

"Alright, keep your night cleared. I've got a surprise for ya, that night," Danny told her.

Kallison couldn't wipe the grin off her face if she tried. "Is this a date?"

"You'll find out Tuesday. I'll pick you up, but wear pants," he told her.

"Okay," she agreed. "I guess I'll talk to you later. Have a good Thanksgiving,"

"Right back at ya," Danny told her.

"Bye, Danny," Kallison said, with a smile before hanging up.

Sinking down into the pillows, Kallison let her eyes start to drift off. Her true purpose of coming upstairs was to get a small nap in, calling Danny, was just a bonus, at least for her it was. Only getting half the sleep that she wanted the night before, just made her extra tired. It was great to see all her brothers in one place, but what would have been nice was if their mother had showed up.

It felt as if she had just fallen asleep when she felt someone climb onto the bed and crawl up next to her and lay a hand on her forehead. "Wake up," a small voice said.

Kallison knew the voice immediately, without opening her eyes. It was Damon, her two year old nephew. Hayden's son. He was the splitting image of his father, without a doubt. When she didn't open her eyes, Damon sat on her stomach and started to bounce. Kallison couldn't contain the groan that escaped from her. When she opened her eyes she looked at Damon. "Who sent you up here?" Kallison asked running her hand through his hair, as she smoothed it over.

"Daddy," Damon giggled before laying next to her on the bed.

"It's always your daddy, huh, buddy?" Kallison laughed.

When she heard a pair of feet hit the floor she looked and saw that her phone was in her nephew's hands. As fast as she could, she got off the bed and ran after him. She heard Caden's voice and Damon's laughter. Running as fast as she could, Kallison failed to notice the toys that were now littered all over the stairs, which caused her to fall down the last six steps.

Upon hearing the crash, Kallison heard the scrapping of chairs and feet running towards where she was lying on the floor, but all she cared about was the throbbing pain coming from her ankle.

"Kall, are you alright?"

Matthew was always the one to worry the most for her. She wanted to answer him, but when she fell; her breath was knocked from her. This was not how she wanted to spend her holidays, being the end of all her brothers' jokes.

"Hayden, you need to find a better place for your son's toys," came Kallison's soft reply. "Did manage to catch him, by any chance? He has my phone,"

"Don't worry about the damn phone Kallison, are you alright?" Caden's authoritive baritone voice asked from in front of her.

"I'll live, but my ankle is hurting like its sprained again," Kallison said as she sat up.

"Alright, come on," Robert said bending down and placing his hand under her legs and his other around her back, bracing her as he lifted her up in his arms. He carried her bridal style to the other room where the couch and recliners were at.

"You know, Kall, you are the only one that could pull this off," Jensen told her with a slight chuckle.

"I'm glad you find amusement in my pain," she commented dryly.

"I thought there would be an injury, but I thought it would be Matthew and Tyler getting into it about the fact that Tyler is acting like an ass, especially around your friends. I mean come on, it is Tyler," Hayden said as he tossed a cold press to Jensen who placed it onto Kallison's swelling ankle.

"Not my fault that he doesn't listen to me and he disrespected me by doing something he shouldn't have," Kallison glaring at Hayden, before looking at Tyler who was glaring at Matthew who was glaring right back at him.

The tension in the air after that statement was thick. No one really knew what to say after that.

Hours later, Kallison found herself being carried by her brother Robert, to her apartment. Matthew and Caden were not helping her case. She told Robert that she was fine and didn't need to be carried like a child.

Caden held the containers of leftovers that their sister in law had forced upon them on their way to Kallison's car that Caden ended up driving back to the apartment. If he hadn't known his way back to her place, he would have felt bad for taking over her car. He knew that his sister loved to drive; it was a type of release for her ever since she had gotten her driver's permit.

"You aren't gonna be able to help when I have to go out tomorrow," Kallison said as Robert pretended to drop his sister so that she would stop struggling so much.

Kallison squeaked and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. When she heard his laughter, she glared at him before hitting him in the chest. "You know, you're a jerk, right?"

"I love you, too," Robert told her with his boyish grin on his face.

Finally after getting the door unlocked, Matthew walked in followed by Caden and then Robert who still had Kallison in his arms. "Where to?" he asked looking at her.

"I can walk just fine, thanks," Kallison said for what felt like the millionth time.

Robert looked to Caden and when he nodded his head, he gently set her on her feet.

"Now was that so hard?" she asked before walked towards her bedroom, putting most of her weight on her good ankle. She was glad that she still had the ace bandages in the apartment. If she kept it wrapped and continued to ice and elevate it then perhaps she would be fine to go out with Danny on Tuesday, 'cause she knew that she didn't want to cancel on him. Ever since she slept with Danny, it felt that he only wanted her for a booty call, but now that they were going out somewhere, she may have been wrong. All she had to get through was the rest of her brother's visits.

As she made her way to her bed, Kallison didn't care that she was still in her clothes from that day all she wanted was a place to lay her head down and fall asleep. She was exhausted. Her hopes of making things right with Tyler over Thanksgiving at Hayden's didn't go as planned. But then again, nothing in her life or with her family went as planned.

The only thing that did not go according to plan while her brother's were here was the fact that Robert had decided to stay longer. He told her he had the time and that he felt like taking it. Robert didn't want to be in the way and so that is why Kallison decided that she would go out with Danny as planned on this day. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a light blue rib fitting tee. She knew it would be cold outside so she grabbed her jacket. Instead of going for the heels that she had planned earlier in the day, she went with a pair of heeled ugg boots. Both stylish and comfortable.

"Baby girl!" Robert yelled from his spot on her couch, where he had been most of the day. He had only gotten up to use the bathroom to get food or drink since his sister refused to. "Someone's at the door. Since it's your place, I will let you get it,"

With a roll of her eyes behind her brother's back, she walked to the door and took the chain off before opening it. Kallison's eyes met Danny's. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt that was under his leather jacket. "Hey, let me just grab my bag and we can go," she smiled before letting him in.

"I thought you were leaving," Robert said as he watched her walk back in.

"Robert, there is room at Hayden's place," Kallison said.

"Love you Baby Girl, have fun." He smirked at her before getting to his feet and walking over to where he saw a sandy blonde haired man came in. "Hi,"

"Robert go watch TV or something," Kallison said with a long sigh. She was not in the mood for Robert's over protectiveness.

"What?" Robert asked, not attempting to hide the grin on his face. "I can't introduce myself to your friends?"

"Danny this is my brother Robert, Rob this is Danny. Now that you know his name, I am leaving. There is plenty of food in the kitchen so you won't starve, but you have to get it yourself," Kallison told him as she laced her fingers with Danny's and walked out of the apartment with her black messenger bag across her shoulder.

Once they got down to the street, Danny turned to her and smiled before placing a soft kiss on her lips. It didn't last long, but it lasted long enough for Kallison to want more. "So Robert is?"

"Rob, is the youngest of all the boys." Kallison told him. "He's a chef in LA,"

"I thought all of your brothers were leaving," Danny commented.

"I did too, but he had the time and wanted to stay a bit longer out here before going to visit our Mom," Kallison said as she gave Danny a look as he pulled a tie out of the pocket of his jacket. "What are you up to?"

"It's a surprise," Danny told her. "Trust me?"

Kallison looked into his eyes and knew that he was something else, "Yeah, I do,"

Before she had even answered him, Danny moved around and tied the tied around her eyes. After he was sure it was secure he placed the helmet on her head and helped her onto his motorcycle. After getting his helmet on he climbed in front of her and brought her hands to where they were wound tightly around his stomach. He could tell that she was more nervous, by her grip. He wasn't sure if it was the motorcycle or if it was being blindfolded.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A week had passed since Danny had taken Kallison back to his place for a nice dinner, with no interruptions. Robert hadn't said much about her not coming home that night, but he knew better than to lecture her, because she could always throw it right back in his face, because he did the same things. Thinking about the last couple of months, Kallison had become much happier, even some of her co-workers had mentioned it. But if the test she was taking at the moment was an indication of anything, things were about to get complicated. She had been sitting in the bathroom on the edge of the bathtub, for half an hour. She couldn't believe what she was reading.

She was pregnant, possibly. The tests from the stores weren't always a hundred percent accurate. Knowing that she would have to find out for sure at work, but that was something she didn't want to do, but if she truly wanted to know then it had to be done. April would probably know the best way of going about something like that and she would be the more discrete about it. Kallison didn't want people to know if she was, at least not until she told her family which would be after she told him. She couldn't believe that she might be pregnant.

"Did you fall in the toilet or something?" came Robert's voice before he banged on the door.

"Not now, Rob," she whispered to herself before speaking loud enough for him to hear her through the locked bathroom door. "I'm getting ready for work, go away,"

"You've been in there for awhile now," he told her.

"Robert Carter, I am in the bathroom, have you learned nothing from when I was a teenager?" she asked as she turned on the water on the sink and sprayed herself with the water. She didn't want to set off any alarms with her brother that something was wrong because then he would delay his trip to Vegas to see their mother and meet her newest guy.

When there was no reply to what she said, Kallison let out a sigh. She didn't feel like fighting with Robert, she knew he had the best intentions when it came to her. That's what she loved about him, he was always the one she could go to about some things, other things, she had to keep to herself, especially when she didn't want to confide into her mother or the few friends she had that weren't around because of her brothers.

After calming down and hiding the evidence of the test, Kallison changed into her scrubs and unlocked the bathroom door and went to her closest to get a pair of shoes. She grabbed some and then grabbed another pair and stuck them into the bag of clothes that she would change into after her shift ended. When she had everything she needed she walked out of her room with her stuff. "Hey, I'm heading out." She said looking at Robert who was looking through the fridge.

Upon hearing her voice, he closed the door and looked at her. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine, why wouldn't we be?" Kallison asked putting the lanyard that had her keys attached around her neck.

"It just felt like you were off or something," he commented.

"I'm fine, but come on you should know by now, not to interrupt my time when I am in my space," she smiled at him.

"If you say so." He said, giving her a small smile back.

"I'll call you if I am not gonna be home," she told him before leaving the apartment to head for the last place she wanted to be at the moment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Kallison you feeling okay?" April's concerned voice asked her.

"Peachy," she replied dryly.

"What's going on with you?" she asked sitting next to the younger woman.

The cafeteria was deserted. Which was nice for the two nurses that were on break.

"The first time you thought you were pregnant, how sure about it were you?" Kallison asked, unshed tears in her eyes.

April looked at her surprised. "Are you?"

"Possibly." Kallison confessed. "I just don't know what to do,"

"Are you done eating?" she asked standing up.

"Yeah…" Kallison said looking her before April grabbed her wrist and they left the cafeteria and headed to the elevator.

Suddenly feeling dizzy, Kallison grabbed onto the handrail inside the elevator car and closed her eyes. And kept them closed until the feeling went away.

"You okay?" April asked.

"Yeah," she said once the doors opened.

After walking out of the elevator, April led her down to the front desk. "Hey Reggie. Did you guys have any cancellations today?"

Regina Black was one of the few technicians that did the ultrasounds that April got along with. The others were too busy with the latest hospital gossip to give a care to what that did to others. "Yeah, why, what's going on?" she asked.

"Kallison doesn't know if she is or not, think we can get the ultrasound done? Without the referral?" April asked, hope in her eyes.

Reggie turned her head from looking at April to looking at Kallison. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She looked scared out of her mind. "Come with me ladies," she told them.

The whole ultrasound seemed to take forever in Kallison's opinion. That was until she heard what Reggie said. "Well, it looks like you are about eight and half weeks pregnant,"

"Are you sure?" Kallison asked, closing her eyes as she felt the tears come down her face.

"I've been doing this a long time, sweet heart, I know," Regina said as she printed off two copies at April's request as Kallison looked at the monitor and wiped the cold gel off her stomach.

"I'll meet you back down stairs," April told Kallison as her pager went off.

It took Kallison a few minutes to compose herself. But when she did, she looked down at the photos in her hand. It was real, there was something growing inside of her. She was going to be a mother and Danny was going to be a father. She didn't know how to tell him, but she knew she had to, or maybe he'd realize it when she started to gain weight like crazy.

With a heavy sigh, she left the room, the pictures in her pocket. As she was heading to the elevator, she saw a familiar person checking in. "Sam?" she asked.

When the woman turned around, she looked to be just as surprised to see Kallison as Kallison was to see her in this part of the hospital. "KC, hi," she smiled at the woman and walked over and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing up here?" Kallison asked.

"Blood work and what not. Finding out that Donnie's swimmers are much more resilient, then I thought," Sam told her.

Kallison stared at her friend for a moment, before she understood what she had been told. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, but Donnie doesn't know," Sam told her. "What are you doing here? Don't you work in the ER?"

"I do, but this is why I am here," Kallison told her as she took a picture out from her pocket. She handed it to Sam as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"You too?" Sam asked, surprised.

"I cannot believe we are both pregnant, what are the chances of that happening?"

"How far are you? Is it Danny's?" Sam questioned her.

"Eight and a half weeks. So basically the first time I slept with Danny I got pregnant. Ain't that something?" Kallison snorted as Sam gave her the picture back. "What about you?"

"Ten weeks,"

"I don't think I can do this, Sam, I am not mother material, I'm auntie material, not mommy. I like the fact that I get to go home to a quiet apartment." Kallison said as they walked over to the seats in the waiting room area.

"If I can do this, then so can you," Sam told her. "We can help each other out and what not."

"How am I gonna tell Danny? Or my family? Everyone thought this would happen to Tyler, not the good one of the family,"

"Take it one step at a time, alright?" Sam told her. "Are you gonna even keep it?"

Kallison nodded her head, "Yeah, I am. I can't imagine someone else raising my own flesh and blood. I am terrified though,"

"Me, too," Sam told her.

"I yelled at Robert before coming into work. He was just checking to see if I was okay. I guess you could say that he had a feeling something wasn't right. Thankfully no sickness yet. What about you?"

"You mean the throwing up every time I smell certain things or right when I get up or lay down? If you don't mean that, then no, me neither," Sam told her.

"Wait, you said Don doesn't know?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "He's been working long hours, and I've been leaving as he's coming so its been a bit harder to see him, and if I don't see him, its hard to tell him that he's gonna be a daddy,"

"I see your point," Kallison said. "Are you going to tell him at all?"

"I don't know," Sam told her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

IluvPeterPetrelli: Thanks so much, I love writing the brothers; I think they are the easiest part, lol

Twinkeyrocks: I am glad that you like it so much.

ElaineDex: With Tyler there is a surprise in store, he's so much fun to write tho, lol

Brown-Eyed Girl 75: Tyler is so much fun to write, but don't worry, there will be a surprise in store for him, whether it has to do with one of the other brothers I won't say, lol

Iheartcsinewyork: Yeah, my brother used to do that all the time, at the mention of a guy, so I couldn't help but put it in there, lol

Hope06: Aww, thanks! I am trying to keep it up, but with playoffs going, its so hard to write, lol, its so distracting, lol

Hope and love: Thanks!

Daner: Things are never to be what they appear to be, lol


	8. Chapter 8

Date: May 20, 2009

Title: Things That Are Meant To Be

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 8 of?

Rating: M (for language and possible situations)

Pairings: Don Flack/Samantha Ross, Kallison Carter/Danny Messer (possibly), Kallison Carter/Adam Ross

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Kallison Carter, but got the name for Kallison from Brown Eyed Girl 75, Samantha Ross belongs to Brown Eyed Girl 75. Don't own anything else.

Summary: Growing up with six brothers and no sisters, Kallison got used to hectic life, but being away from her brothers is hard, but manageable. When someone from the past shows up, will it be a good reunion or will it be time to call it quits in the Big Apple?

A/N: This story is for BEG, because she wanted an Adam/OC, so here it is!

A/N2: Thanks to BEG for helping with dialogue to get her characters just right. I appreciate it more than you know. I owe you big time!!!!

A/N3: Woohoo!! My boys are onto the next round!! That means I will try and write in-between the games and what not, lol

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Darling it's a life of surprises  
It's no help growing older or wiser  
You don't have to pretend you're not crying  
When it's even in the way that you're walking_

_Life of Surprises by Prefab Sprout_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Opening the door to the apartment, Sam walked in and set the folder that she was given from her appointment. She saw that Don's stuff was still around, so she figured that he was passed out in the bedroom. Leaving the folder and her keys on the table she walked quickly towards the bathroom. She had meant to go before leaving the hospital, but when she ran into Kallison there, it surprised her and she couldn't help but think how funny it was that they were both pregnant at the same time.

When she came out of the bathroom, she stopped when she saw Don looking at the pictures of her ultrasound from earlier. Halting her steps she didn't think he would be up yet. "What are you doing?"

"Were you going to tell me?" he shot back.

"Don't avoid my question," she told him. "You were snooping!"

"I wasn't snooping, I saw it there and it was opened. If you didn't want me to see it then you should have hidden it, just like you've hidden the fact that you're pregnant,"

"I haven't hidden anything!" Sam argued as she walked over to the stuff. "I was going to tell you,"

"Before or after you start showing?" he asked, "Or were you hoping I wouldn't notice and then tell me while you are on the way to the hospital ready to have it?"

"There wasn't a good time to tell you!"

"It takes less than a minute to tell someone something like this, Sammie!"

Sam looked into his eyes. "Okay, fine, maybe I was scared to tell you,"

"What could have possibly made you scared to tell me this?" he asked, looking at her with confusion in his blue eyes. "What?"

"I thought that maybe you wouldn't want it," she said.

After saying it, she watched his reaction. Knowing what she said hurt him, made her feel like shit, but she wouldn't take it back, because it was the truth. "I wasn't sure if we are ready for something like this,"

"You weren't sure if we were ready?" he asked, looking at her. "Or that you weren't ready?"

Sam looked surprised at what came out of his mouth. "I'm just scared Donnie. What do I know about babies? Nothing besides the fact that they cry, they eat and they poop a lot." Running a hand through her lose hair, Sam looked back up at him. "I was worried that you wouldn't want the baby and if you didn't then where would that leave us? Not together and that really scares me,"

"Sammie…" he sighed as he looked from her golden brown eyes to the ultrasound photo in his hand.

"Do you remember what you said? About family?"

"Don't do this now, Sammie," he told her. "You know I didn't mean what I said."

"But you did say it, and it hurt me when you said it and it stuck with me 'cause all I've wanted for so long was to have a family. With you. And I knew that I couldn't have that. I couldn't have both. I could have you or a baby. Not both." Sam said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Closing the distance between them, Flack looked at her. Pushing away some of her hair from her face. "Sammie, I didn't mean what I said. I'd just come off a triple. I'd just dealt with a child molester. The lowest of the low. And it made me sick that someone would do that to a kid. So it was just me talking a whole lot of shit to get my frustration out."

"It really bothered me Don,"

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I didn't know that it bothered you. But this," he said holding up the sonogram picture of their baby. "This doesn't bother me. This is a baby, our baby. We created a life together Sammie and that is just amazing."

"Really?"

"Really." He confirmed.

"So you aren't mad?" she asked.

"I'm not mad, I just wish I could have been at the appointment with you." He told her. "We need to be more open with one another,"

"I agree," Sam said. "So does that mean you are coming to my next appointment?"

"Yes, it does," he told her as he captured her lips in a soft kiss to show her how much he truly loved her. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Kallison does," Sam told him.

"You told Kallison before telling me?" he asked, confused.

"Not exactly. You have to swear not to say anything to Danny," Sam told him.

"Tell him what?"

"What I am going to tell you, you can't tell him. Kallison has to be the one to tell him,"

"Alright," he agreed.

"I ran into Kallison as I was leaving the appointment. Turns out, Danny forgot how to read the instructions on the condom package,"

"Wait a minute," Don said. "You are telling me that you and Kallison are both pregnant?"

"You betcha I am," Sam told him. "I've never seen her so scared before, Donnie. But I think she'll be alright."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause if we can do it, so can she. She has Danny and her brother's," Sam told him

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Twenty minutes after getting off work, Kallison still sat in her car. The keys were in the ignition, but the engine was off. She couldn't stop looking at the picture in her hand, the sonogram of her baby. It still felt unreal to her, the fact that she was going to be a mother and Danny was going to be a father. How was she going to tell him? She never thought that she would be telling him anything like this until last night. As she wiped her tears away, she heard her phone go off.

Reaching to the passenger's seat, she grabbed her bag and found her phone. Looking at the caller ID, she took a deep breath before, answering it. "Hey, what's up?"

"_I'm going to get pizza. We are having company tonight. Want me to pick up anything while I am out?"_

"Yeah, can you get either cookie dough ice cream or mint?" she asked.

"_Yeah, no problem."_ He told her. _"Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine, but there is something I am gonna have to tell you tonight."

"_You sure that you're alright, baby girl?"_ he asked, slightly worried for his sister.

"Yeah, I'll be fine as long as you get that ice cream," she laughed as she started the engine to her car. "I'll see you when you get back,"

"_You want both of those or just one?"_

"Robert, you know me well enough to know the answer to that. See you later," Kallison laughed before hanging up her phone.

When her phone began to ring again, she thought it was Robert calling to say something else, but she was surprised to see that it was Danny's name that came across the caller ID. The tears had disappeared when she had talked to her brother, but just looking at Danny's name on her phone made her eyes sting with new ones. Ones she had no intention of shedding any time soon. Ignoring the call, she closed her phone and dropped it into her lap as she headed out of the garage and to the apartment. She had no clue that Robert knew anyone besides Hayden, Tyler and herself in New York, but if he did, that was nice. She would probably take some of the pizza and her ice cream and just lock herself in her room and ponder about the day's events.

The traffic was just as bad as every day, but today it just felt worse. And the elevator ride up to her floor was just as bad as the drive back home. Once inside her apartment, she closed the door and just put the chain on the door. Dropping her stuff onto the table, Kallison made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and plopped down onto the couch where the TV was still left on.

"Hey, Kall," a voice said from behind the couch.

Kallison whipped her head around and saw Tyler standing there in dark jeans and a white golf shirt. There was no sign of shoes on his feet, which made her think that this was the guest Robert was talking about. No wonder he didn't mention a name, he knew she would have pitched a fit. "What are you doing here?" she asked, standing up to look at him.

"I came over earlier and talked to Robert. He said that you were at work, but I wanted to wait to talk to you," he said stuffing his hands into his pant pockets. "I think I really owe it to you,"

"You owe me a lot more than just a damn talk, Tyler Michael." Kallison told him glaring daggers at him. "You have nerve coming over here unannounced. I could have had company and it seems I can't have you over when that happens in case someone catches your eye because who knows what you'll do when their boyfriend turns their back,"

"How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?"

"You haven't said it once!" Kallison yelled. "I'm not in the mood to deal with your stupid ways of trying to apologize. For once, can't you just say it? Say that you screwed up? That you were wrong and you could have cost me my friendship with my neighbors?"

"Come on Kall," Tyler sighed, he was never very good at apologizing to anyone, whether it be a friend or someone in his family. "You know I am,"

"Know you are what? Happy that you nearly messed up my relationship with Sam and Don?" Kallison questioned him. "Or know that you screwed up? Why can't you just fucking say it Tyler?"

"I'm sorry," he said, in a lower note than what his voice usually was.

Walking back to her bag, she stopped and turned around and looked at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, you're like a bat, you have this super sonic hearing," Tyler smirked.

Kallison didn't crack a smile or even a grin. "Say it to my face,"

Tyler looked down at his feet before he met his sister's eyes. He knew what he had to do and that she wouldn't make it easy on him by any chance. "Kallison Angela Carter, I am sorry for the pain that I have put you through. I never meant to hurt you in any way. I love you, you're my only sister. And I will do whatever I have to get back on your good side again."

"You need to apologize to Don and Sam." Kallison said without a second thought.

Before Tyler had the chance to say anything the door shot open and slammed against the table and sent her purse to the ground and emptied the stuff inside her purse. "Sorry," Robert said as Tyler walked over and started picking up the items. Once he came upon a pill bottle he looked at it before looking to his sister. "What are you doing with this?"

"Tyler, I…." Kallison started but couldn't form another word.

"What is it?" Robert called from the kitchen.

"Vitamins," Kallison said.

"Dude, big deal, she has vitamins in her bag," Robert laughed.

Tyler looked at Robert with a straight face. "Prenatal Vitamins,"

"Baby girl?" Robert asked coming into the living area.

Kallison bit her lip; she didn't know what to say. This was not what she had planned at all. She wanted Danny to know before her family. She looked from Robert's confused look to Tyler's. No words were coming to her mind. Before she could say anything she ran from the room and to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

After a few minutes, Kallison emerged from the bathroom and was changed into a pair of sweats and a large black hoodie. Walking over to the couch, she sat on the end and drew up her legs to her chest before looking at Robert who was in the recliner and Tyler who scooted next to her. "Is there something you want to tell us?" Tyler asked her, worry laced his voice.

"Were you raped?" Robert asked, fear in his eyes.

"Rob, I love you, but you are taking things way out of proportion. I've been seeing someone for awhile now." Kallison explained.

"And now your knocked up," Tyler supplied.

"I'm pregnant. I'm having his baby. I just found out today." Kallison said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Looking from one brother to the next, she let out a deep breath. "You can't tell anyone about this,"

"Why not?" Robert asked. "The others need to know,"

"Not from us they don't," Tyler spoke up. "Kallison needs to tell the others. That is her job. Does this boyfriend know?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?" Robert asked.

"I only found out a few hours ago and he's at work. I'm trying not to freak myself out about this as it is. I never even wanted you to find out this way,"

"But we did,"

"I think I'm just gonna go to bed. I'm really tired all of the sudden," she said before getting up and walking down the hallway to her bedroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The time seemed to pass by ever so slow for Kallison as she tried to fall asleep in her bed, but sleep eluded her all week long. She had planned on telling Danny yesterday that she was pregnant, but she didn't. She tried to, but it just didn't work. Tonight was the first night since a few days before Thanksgiving that she had her apartment to herself and she loved it. Tyler and Robert were going out to a club and then crashing at Tyler's apartment, which meant that she had her place to herself and she was going to enjoy it.

Currently she was sitting in front of the TV, wearing a black spaghetti strapped shirt that fell right above her belly button. Her black bikini styled bottoms matched the top and to add to the outfit, Kallison had a thin gold belly chain. She was surprised to hear the pounding on the door to her apartment at eleven at night. Slowly getting to her feet she made her way towards the door. Looking in the peep hole she saw it was Danny and he didn't look happy what so ever. With a deep breath, she unlocked the door, but left the chain on the door.

"Your phone break or something?" Kallison asked, annoyance was clear as day in her tone.

"You're pregnant with my baby?" Danny questioned her. His eyes stared into hers. Surprise shined in hers. Kallison closed the door and opened it wide enough so that Danny could come inside.

"Come inside," Kallison said.

Walking inside, Danny noticed that a few candles were lit. Upon first glance he didn't see her brother anywhere. That surprised him, seeing as he was practically living there. "Lose your roommate?"

"Not yet," Kallison said as she made her way back to the couch. She picked up the black remote and paused the movie she was watching. Since Robert's extended stay, she couldn't watch her movies without a complaint from him. This time it was one she hadn't watched in some time. _Thelma and Louise._ "Why are you here Danny?"

"I got a bomb dropped on at me today," he told her as he looked at her. "How could you not tell me? Come on Kallison, what is going on with you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about,"

"I'm talking about how you can keep the fact that I'm gonna be a dad from me for a fucking week!" Danny yelled. "I shouldn't have had to find out from Flack at the end of my shift, you should have told me!"

"How should I have told you?" Kallison asked, her voice shaking. "I still don't have my head wrapped around it, how do I tell you that your life is about to change and never be the same again, when I couldn't even comprehend the fact that I have a life growing inside of me?"

"You plan on keepin' it?"

"Danny!"

"It's just a question," he told her, watching her, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"I am not getting rid of the baby! I don't care if you wouldn't want anything to do with it, I wouldn't care that you are just like him! It's a part of me!"

Danny wasn't ready for that reaction. The tears in her eyes, made him think about the next step and to tread it lightly. "Like who?"

Wiping the unshed tears from her eyes, Kallison sat down on the couch. "It doesn't matter,"

"Kallison, come on," Danny said as he came around and sat next to her. "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours. The wheels are turning and you need to talk about it,"

"I don't want my baby's father to run out on us because of the sex like my own father did. I still haven't stopped blaming myself for it. I don't care what my brother's say about it, it is my fault he left."

"What makes you think it's your fault?" Danny asked, taking her hand into his. He moved up to his mouth and kissed her palm. "Come on, tell me,"

"Once I was born, and they told my parents that they had been wrong, that I was in fact a girl, my father left the delivery room. My mom thought that he would calm down, but he never did. My brothers were happy, but my father ended up leaving. I can't go through that again. It's too hard!" Kallison cried as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

Pulling her close to his body, Danny kissed the side of her head as she cried on his shoulder. "You don't have to worry about that, at all, Kallison. So you can get that thought out of your head right now,"

"Danny," she sighed as she continued to hold his hand.

"I'm gonna be here for you Kallison, you and our baby," he told her in a tone that left no doubt in her mind that he truly meant it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

iheartcsiny: Thanks so much! There are going to be a few surprises along the way!

IluvPeterPetrelli: I don't try not to wait too long. So here's the next chapter!

Hope and love: Thanks!

Hope06: Thanks! The playoffs have taken over my time so it would seem, lol, but I'm trying to find time to write, but I have been coming up with more and more ideas, lol

Brown-Eyed Girl 75: More Sam and Flack, just for you!!!

ElaineDex: Thanks! This one seemed to take forever!


	9. Chapter 9

Date: July 16, 2009

Title: Things That Are Meant To Be

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 9 of?

Rating: M (for language and possible situations)

Pairings: Don Flack/Samantha Ross, Kallison Carter/Danny Messer (possibly), Kallison Carter/Adam Ross

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Kallison Carter, but got the name for Kallison from Brown Eyed Girl 75, Samantha Ross belongs to Brown Eyed Girl 75. Don't own anything else.

Summary: Growing up with six brothers and no sisters, Kallison got used to hectic life, but being away from her brothers is hard, but manageable. When someone from the past shows up, will it be a good reunion or will it be time to call it quits in the Big Apple?

A/N: This story is for BEG, because she wanted an Adam/OC, so here it is!

A/N2: So sorry this took so long to get out, but real life got in the way and what not, but I am moving past the bad stuff and looking towards seeing my family on the 25th! I get to see my nephews and that just makes me so happy. And what else makes me happy? THE PITTSBURGH PENGUINS WINNING THE STANLEY CUP!!!!! Ok, my rant is over, enjoy the chapter!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_The best of times are when I'm alone with you_

_Some rain some shine, well make this a world for two_

_Our memories of yesterday will last a lifetime_

_Well take the best, forget the rest_

_And someday well find these are the best of times_

_These are the best of times_

_The Best of Times by Styx_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Unbuckling her seat belt as the sign went off on her return flight to New York; Kallison covered her mouth as she felt a huge yawn coming on. She had left three days ago with her brother Robert for Las Vegas. It was the current place where her mother was living, but during her short visit, her mother's new boyfriend never made an appearance. That was a disappointment to both Kallison and Robert. When her two days in Las Vegas were up, Kallison had told her mom that she was pregnant which turned into a sob fest on her mother's part. Lily had claimed that she wasn't old enough to have her youngest baby having a baby, but after Robert talked to her about it after Kallison left the room, she felt bad about how what she said came across.

Pushing the door to the bathroom open, Kallison walked in and went straight for any empty stall. She had fallen asleep during the whole flight and felt like there was a gallon of water in her stomach. After emptying her bladder, Kallison turned on her phone after washing her hands and heading for the baggage claim. Before she could listen to the single voicemail she had, her eyes met a pair of blue ones behind a pair of glasses.

With a tired smile on her face, she wrapped her arms around him once he was within distance.

"Hey," he said, holding her for a minute. It felt good to have her back. She might have only been gone for a few days, but it was right after finding out that she was pregnant with his baby and they hadn't had a real chance to talk since then.

After releasing Danny, they made their way to grab her one bag of luggage. "I thought Tyler was going to be picking me up," she asked.

"He was, but he had to work an extra shift. He has your dog at his place, so you'll have to go and get him sometime," he told her as they walked to the luggage carousel. They watched as the luggage finally came down and she went to walk towards the maroon luggage, but Danny beat her to it. After snagging it, he turned and looked at her, "This the only one?"

Kallison just nodded her head as he walked back to her. Danny laced their fingers together as they walked to the parking lot where Danny had parked her car. Kallison was surprised to see that Danny had her car, but at the same time she was relieved since there was no way to get her luggage home on a motorcycle. "You want me to drive?"

"Yes, please," Kallison said as she opened the back door so she could lift the suitcase, but Danny took it from her. "Do not start on me about lifting things cause you forgot to put a damn condom on,"

Instead of giving her a response, Danny just opened the passenger door for her to get in. After she was in, he closed her door and shut the back door after getting the suitcase on the floor of the back of the car before making his way to the driver's seat. "You want something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Kallison said as she looked down at her tanned legs. She was pretty sure that they would fade back in the next few days. "Do we have to go back to my place?"

"Wasn't planning on it." Danny grinned at her.

"Good cause right now it's the last place I want to be," she told him as she hid a yawn behind her hand.

After the drive to Danny's, Kallison found herself lying in his bed while he ordered Mexican food. Danny's bed was comfortable, so comfortable that she felt herself starting to doze off a bit. When she woke up, Danny was laying next to her. She looked at him with a smile on her face. "Hey,"

"Hey, sleeping beauty," he said. "Food is in the fridge,"

"How long have I been out for?" she asked, running a hand through his short sandy blonde hair.

Danny's hand was under her shirt, on top of her stomach, where their son or daughter was at. It was so weird to think about that, but that's what it was. "About an hour," he told her as she rolled her shirt up before placing her hand on top of his.

"I told my mom about the baby," she admitted.

"And how did that go?"

"She believes that she's too young to be a grandmother by her youngest child," Kallison admitted. "After that I kind of avoided her. I didn't know what to say next or what, I mean, when Hayden told her that he was going to be a dad she was through the roof about it, but now with me, its like doesn't even matter,"

"Maybe she was just surprised," Danny suggested, taking his other hand to brush her hair out of her eyes.

"At least when Hayden told her about her future grandson, she told him she was happy for him, but me, I got silence, which is worse then the yelling. I think she still thinks every guy I am with is gonna turn out to be like him, she doesn't give me a little credit at all to find someone who won't leave me because their baby is a girl and not a boy,"

"Give her a little bit of time, your Ma will come around," he told her.

"I hope so," Kallison yawned, before closing her eyes for a second before looking at Danny as he moved so his head was next to her on the pillow. "This was a really long weekend for me, what about you?"

"Wasn't too bad, mostly worked. Went up to my parents place, Louie was there, so my family knows about the baby. Went to a game with Flack and I got you from the airport,"

"How did your parents take the news?"

"Ma is happy about being a grandma, says she's gonna spoil the baby rotten," Danny laughed as he placed a kiss to her neck, before he sat up and scooted off the bed.

"And your Dad?" Kallison called after him as he left the bedroom.

It was a few minutes before Danny walked back into the bedroom with two plates of food. As hard as she tried, Kallison could not contain the smile that graced her face. "What's with the room service?"

"You said you were hungry," he said waiting for her to sit up and when she did, he handed her the reheated plate of Mexican food that he ordered as she fell asleep. "I know it's early still, but I think that we should talk,"

"We are talking," Kallison said before taking a bite of food, not meeting Danny's eyes as he sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm serious, we are about to make the biggest change to our lives here," Danny told her, moving the food around his plate, not picking anything up.

"I'd rather just relax; I mean does it have to be this minute that we have to talk?"

"You are gonna have lots of time to relax," Danny told her.

With a sigh, she looked at him. "What do you want to talk about Danny?"

"I think that we have some serious things to talk about and I need you to understand something," he told her, and when he had her full attention he continued. "I'm not your father and I never will be. I'm not going to leave you because the sex of our baby is something that surprises the both of us. We are both old enough to know what we were doing and yeah this was a surprise, but we can do this,"

"You talked with Tyler more than you let on," Kallison said as she wiped the tear that had fallen from her face. "I know that you are two different people, but my heart is telling me that we are gonna end up just like my mother and as much as I love her, I don't want that,"

"That's not gonna happen to us," Danny told her, placing his hand on the sides of her face. "You wanna know why? Cause I care way too much for you to let anything like that happen to us,"

Moving her plate on top of his and to the bedside table, Kallison looked at Danny. Moving her face closer to his, she placed her lips softly on his. It didn't take him long at all to respond her kiss. After a few seconds, Danny found himself shirtless and Kallison was all but in his lap with her hands running up and down his back. Moving his lips from hers to the side of her neck, Kallison felt like it was the first time she had been alone with Danny in his apartment. Danny's quick movement to get her on her back, surprised her for a moment before her lips found his again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rolling over to get away from what ever it was trying to wake her up, Kallison tried her best to ignore it. Just as she had thought it went away, it came back, but this time it was a voice. "Baby," Danny's voice said.

"Go away, I'm sleeping," she mumbled into the pillow as she turned her face away from the voice that was trying to wake her up from her slumber.

Crawling his way back onto the bed, Danny kissed the side of her neck before sinking his teeth into her skin. "Danny," Kallison said drawing out his name as she moaned. "It's too early. You woke kept me up all night,"

"You weren't complaining earlier," he commented as he placed a soft kiss behind her ear. "Mac called,"

"You woke me because your boss called?" Kallison asked, baffled as to why this was worthy news to wake her up for.

"Yeah," Danny laughed as he watched her turn over as she kept her eyes closed. She curled closer to his body and he put his hand on her head and brushed her hair off her face. "Mac needs me to come in early, so I gotta go in. You gonna be okay here?"

"Are my pills still here?"

"Prenatal vitamins are in the medicine cabinet,"

"Is there food here?"

"Yes, but not a ton, there's cash in the box above the stove if you want to order pizza,"

"Are you gonna be gone all day?" Kallison asked, opening her eyes sleepily so she could look at him.

"Normal shift, I should be back by tonight and we can finish talking about stuff," Danny told her.

Leaning on her elbows, Kallison looked at him and gave him a nod and a smile. "Okay and do you think that you could bring back a sub from that deli place? The one where we were gonna have lunch but I cancelled at last minute because Robert invited Tyler over so we could talk about things?"

"The one across the street from the sex shop?" Danny asked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, that one," Kallison said with a roll of her eyes. "If you are gonna buy something sexy for me to wear, you better do it before I lose my figure and I start to wear your clothes around this place. Knowing my luck I'll be as big as Shamu,"

"You'll be more beautiful than Shamu," Danny told her.

"Smooth talker," Kallison laughed before Danny leaned over her and their lips met in a short, but sweet kiss.

After they parted, Danny leaned back down for another, and then another. After the fourth kiss, Kallison had to push him away. "You are gonna be late," she told him with a look, that meant they needed to stop.

"Mac'll understand," Danny told her as he leaned back down to kiss her, but Kallison moved her face so he ended up with the side of her face. His lips then traveled down to her neck. "You shouldn't be so distracting,"

"Me?" Kallison laughed as she turned her head back towards him. "I haven't done anything. You, my friend, father of my child, are the one that instigated everything,"

"And did I instigate making our baby?" he asked grinning at her.

"Yes you did," Kallison smirked. "You kissed me first and then you know what happened,"

"You kissed my back," he grinned.

"I don't have work today, I'm just gonna be here," Kallison said. "Unless there is a reason you don't want me to stay here by myself?"

"You will be completely bored without me here to occupy your attention," he told her.

"I think I'll survive," Kallison laughed, before kissing him once more before snuggling up on his side of the bed. "Call me later?"

"I'll call you," he told her as he walked out of the bedroom.

As soon as she heard the door close, Kallison sighed and ran a hand over her face. She was starting to understand what her brother was talking about. On her trip with Robert, he had opened her eyes to some things that she had been doing without even thinking about it, but now that she was looking at what he said, she had to admit that he was right. As soon as she thought Danny would leave because she was pregnant, she was surprised when he didn't so she tried to push him away. Robert said it was something their mother did after their father left and one of the kids didn't like the guy their mother was dating and apparently Kallison had picked up on the trait without realizing it.

"Robert, why do you have to be right?" she asked allowed as she just laid on the bed.

With a groan, she turned over and closed her eyes, hoping that she could fall back asleep now that Danny was gone and there was no distraction for her to blame. Just as her eyes closed, she heard her cell phone ring. With a sigh, she crawled over to her side of the bed and grabbed the phone off the night stand and looked at the caller ID before answering it.

"_Hey, Jensen, how are things in Texas?"_ Kallison asked him. _"Still hot?"_

"_Are you gonna ask me that every time I call you?"_ came his response with a laugh in his voice.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, "Are you gonna stop calling if I don't?"

"_Don't be a smartass,"_ he told her.

"Hard not to with all you guys in my life," she told him.

"_So how was the trip to see Mom?"_ he asked.

"It wasn't what I had hoped it to be," she told him honestly. "I mean I told her something totally life altering for me, but it's like she wasn't happy at all. I mean when I found out I was shocked, but Danny has been so supportive and so has Tyler and Robert, I just don't know what her deal is. And the boyfriend didn't make an appearance while I was there, but maybe Rob will see him, unless he's like my age and is hiding until all Mom's kids are gone to come back, now that would just be really odd, don't you think?"

"_Do you ever just breathe while talking or take breaks or something?"_ he laughed.

"Don't be a smartass," she retorted, throwing his words right back at him.

"_Alright, you got me on that one."_ He told her. _"Anyways, I talked to Hayden; he says that Robbie is thinking about moving to New York. When was this decided?"_

"Well technically it hasn't been decided just yet, he's just considering changing locations." Kallison told him. "He says that he's bored Los Angeles. And he says there is a great opening in New York,"

"_You realize that he's going to crash with you until he finds a place, right?"_

"Actually, I'm going to offer him a place," Kallison said honestly as she threw off the covers and walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, the phone still attached to her ear.

"_You want Robbie to live with you?"_ Jensen asked, utterly surprised.

"Why would I want to live permanently with one of my brothers?"

"_Well what did you mean then?" _

"My boyfriend Danny and I are going to move in together. I think in his building, but it's gonna be a two bedroom," Kallison informed him.

"_Wait, you are moving in with the boyfriend?"_ Jensen asked, _"You? Miss I won't live with a man unless he's put a ring on my finger?"_

"I was sixteen when I said that and plus circumstances are different now," she told him.

"_How so?"_

"I'm pregnant," she told him, before hanging up the phone as she ran as fast as she could to the bathroom.

Morning sickness would come on some days, but not on others. It was also different on some days, some she found herself in the bathroom for ten minutes tops, but others she was in there for hours it felt like to her.

As she sat on her knees, she could hear her cell phone going off. If she had to guess, she'd say it was Jensen calling back or it was Danny telling her he forgot something and needed it as soon as she could get it to him.

When she was done, she rinsed her mouth out in the sink and grabbed the hand towel and looked at herself in the mirror, she lifted her shirt and saw something that she swore wasn't there the night before when she had gotten off the air plane. She had a small baby bump. It wasn't too big yet, but it just proved that she really had a life growing inside of her. Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes.

Hearing the voice mail alert on her phone, Kallison walked out to the kitchen and picked up the phone and called her voicemail.

"_Kallison, do you think you aren't going to talk about this with me? I'm your brother! You being pregnant is a big deal! Who else knows about it? When did you find out? I am not sure what you were thinking, letting this happen, I mean you are so young! You're the baby of the family, not including Hayden's kids, but come on; I'm not upset, so just call me, please? And if you don't really want to live with the boyfriend, you can come and live out here with me, I've got plenty of room. Alright, so please just call me back. I love you, baby girl,"_

With a sigh, she deleted the voicemail and shut her phone and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water so she could take her prenatal vitamin for the day. She knew whenever she talked to Danny that would be one of the first things he would ask her, she'd probably put money down on it.

After taking her vitamin, she picked up the phone and called Tyler, he was good at handling Jensen, making him see reason and even to cool off.

"Hey, you didn't come to get your dog last night," Tyler said as he picked up the phone.

"I know, Danny picked me up and we went back to his place and talked and fell asleep. He's at work and I'm at his place just relaxing until he gets back so we can finish what we were talking about,"

"And you couldn't pick up the dog before doing so?" he asked.

"No I couldn't," Kallison told him. "I wasn't anywhere near home and that would have been out of the way,"

"Well when are you coming to get it?"

"It? Diesel is not an it, he's a dog. I'll be by later tonight to get him. Anyways, I need help, Ty," Kallison sighed. "I just told Jensen I was pregnant before throwing my guts up into the toilet. I know there was something he wanted to say, but I think me telling him about the baby, kind of threw him off what he called about and I don't want him to tell Caden, cause that is something I need to do myself,"

"Yeah it is, because you'll need to protect Danny from Caden when he finds out," Tyler laughed.

"This isn't funny." She told him. "Can you please do damage control?"

"Yeah, I got your back on this one," he told her.

"Thanks," Kallison sighed with relief. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye, baby girl," Tyler said before handing up the phone.


End file.
